One Last Adventure
by Pypaez
Summary: Quinn a girl with a broken past, gets a visit from her cousin, Penny Smith. Her cousin reveals a secret that led her to have an adventure quite similar to hers, but with a different book. Would she be able to survive each chapter? Sequel to 'Into Another World'.. So I suggest you read it before going into this one!
1. One Last Adventure Chapter 1

**One Last Adventure Chapter 1**

The bright light from my cased phone shone, it's luminance rippled in the pages of my hardbound book. Glistening tears roll down my cheek, and I can't help but feel empty inside. I took in slow, deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. Staring at the distance, my eyes flutter revealing the powerful emotion I feel. A heavy weight starts to grow in my chest, getting more painful by the second. I can almost feel myself trembling. Trembling from the fear of letting go, the fear of saying goodbye, the fear of them leaving me.

All of these things collapsed on top of me, surging me with this feelings. All because I...

...Have finished reading the 'Blood of Olympus'.

* * *

My eyes flickered open to the sound of my alarm blaring in my room. Groaning, I slowly got up and yawned.

I stood and walked to my bedroom window, the soles of my feet lightly tapping the carpeted floor. Opening the curtains, I squinted as I let the light flood in. I had to blink rapidly in order for my eyes to adjust from the brightness.

The smell of pancakes and maple syrup filled the air, summoning me to go downstairs. Mouth watering, I sprinted to the dining room.

"Hey Quinn! Morning, I made your favourite!" My loving mother said to me in a very cheerful manner.

"Mom, every type of food is my favourite. Especially if they are good, or if you made them. Or if they are simply food." I shot in reply.

"Honey, what's with your eyes today?"

I didn't know I cried that much last night. Who knew that the last book of the PJO series would be so bad, that the puffiness of my eyes would increase to a maximum? Well, I did of course. I took a seat on the dining table as I replied back.

"Err... Nothing mom, just finished reading that book you bought me yesterday."

"Oh.." My mom simply nodded. She's been there before, I inherited my fangirl, bookworm-ish characteristics from her.

I dug in the pancakes. They were so warm and fluffy, like heaven in a plate. It was bursting with tart flavour, with creamy whipped cream, maple syrup, and homemade berry preserves. Each bite was a bomb load of sweet and succulent goodness, almost making me cry from joy. Within minutes I had already finished my plate.

"Was it good?" My mom said, and there was no need of reply. I merely nodded, and that simply sufficed.

Mom started to clean up as I stood up and stretched.

"Oh, and dear. I would like to remind you of the Smiths visit for the week, they'll be arriving this afternoon so please get ready."

My eyes widened in excitement. "Yes mom! And, thanks for the meal!" was all that came out before I rushed to my bedroom.

The door clicked shut, and I sighed. I can't believe it, Penny is coming for a visit!

Penny, my favourite cousin whom I only met online. She lives in South East Asia, which is far from Cambridge, London. We accidentally met in a group in Facebook, designed for PJO fans, and only found out of our blood relationship a few months ago. When we met, we immediately became close friends, being in the same fandom. We simply discovered being cousins when mom walked in my room during my Skype call with her. She seemed to have faintly recognized mom. She said that she had seen her in her grandmother's pictures. Ever since that revelation, we were like two peas in pod.

This Christmas season, she is coming for a visit. I almost forgotten about it, being caught up in reading BoO. I'm one of the people who received the book late since I was too busy catching up with the other books. Penny's got it worse. Since she has had some trouble in school, her strict mom told her to stop reading BoO and can only continue after Christmas. She has only started a few chapters.

I laughed too hard once she told me about it. Social websites are our only way of communicating with each other. And now, I'm finally going to meet her in person!

The moment I heard the knock on the main door, I stood up and immediately rushed down the stairs. Just as I was on my fifth step, I saw a girl standing at the bottom. She was in the right, looking up at me.

Dark ebony hair, with slightly copper skin. She was wearing a blue hooded sweater, and dark jeans. Her features were slightly interracial, she looked some-what Asian, but also some-what American. She had almond shaped eyes, the color of chocolate, along with a round face. She gave the impression that she looked normal, but could actually hide the fact that she was absolutely extraordinary. Looking at her, my confidence almost faltered. Almost, because Penny was _seriously_ pretty.

"Penny?" I croaked.

"Quinn!"

We practically ran towards each other like life-long friends who haven't seen each other for centuries. Our bodies crashed onto each other as we hugged tightly.

"Nice to finally see you!" Penny breathed. Her accent had a twinge of American, very different from mine.

"Come on, I'll show you around." I said.

* * *

After we ate dinner, we went to my room and unpacked Penny's bag. When mom suggested that Penny would sleep in my room during her stay, we both agreed in a heartbeat. Mom and Aunt Sophie (Penny's mother) simply looked at each other and laughed, as if they expected our reaction.

When we were finished, we sat in my bed, looked at each other, and laughed.

"Man, I still can't believe that you're actually here!" I said.

"I know right? And it's kinda good to be somewhere else rather than home." Penny said as she laid her back on the bed, I did the same, and we simply stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah.. Somewhere else," I gestured an arch to symbolize a rainbow. "Like a far away land, with nobody else but you, me, and our favourite characters having great adventures, flying away with the wind."

Her eyes widened for a millisecond, looking like she choked on something.

"Uh.. Y-yeah.. just like that." Penny tried a smile, but failed miserably.

"Are you okay? Did something happen between you and Gian?" I sang loudly.

She put both of her hands on my mouth, and whispered. "Shh.. Dude, no. I don't think Seaweed Brain has an idea about that.. "

She detached her hands.

"Seaweed Brain? So _that's_ his new nick name? And you're supposedly Wise girl?"

"Oh, puhlease! Don't even remind me about Percabeth!"

We giggled a bit, and then she became silent.

"Hey Quinn, do you believe that the human mind is brilliant? And that we could confuse a dream from reality?" Penny said, almost with seriousness in her tone.

I wondered a bit. Hmm, well, there was this movie about how a human's mental strength would become powerful if we would use more than 10% of it.. so maybe..

"Well, yes." I said.

She breathed in and out, "Well, let me tell you something..."

She started talking something about the human mind's brilliance being true, and that going to a different land is very much possible. I almost laughed in front of her, but before I did, something happened.

The walls of my bedroom disappeared into thin air, along with my door, window, and everything that came with it. When it disappeared, a new bedroom came into shape, one full of tools and wires and not enough space for a living person to be sleeping in. I was actually surprised when someone _was_ sleeping in this room.

Penny whistled, "I've gotten better at this...!"

I was too shocked to even move, speak, blink, or breathe.

Penny told me a story of her adventure. About how she ended up being sucked into a book. Sounds crazy right? I thought the same thing. As she told me her story, I saw it in my own eyes, as if I was stepping into a movie created by my second cousin. I saw her dream with grandma, her adventure with the Seven demigods in the Heroes of Olympus series, and basically watched The House of Hades in real-time.

I bet my whole expression was between the lines of: _Uhh.. what just happened?_

When she finished, she said: "Well, how was it? You were actually the first person to be told of my story. And just like what grandma explained, I can do it because of our blood connection. Quinn? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Well of course I do! Who wouldn't? Many questions buzzed around in my mind.

_Is it possible for me to do that?! Why did this even happen? How did this even start? Why is it in this bloodline? What made her tell me? Can I try doing anything like this? When did this even happen? Why am I so hungry all of a sudden?_

As questions like these, kept on going on in my mind, I only said two words: "Nico's hot."

Penny blinked. She opened her mouth to say something, but cut her off.

"It's getting late, I think I should go get a shower." I muttered.

"Wait, you shower at night?" Penny asked.

"I like to sleep fresh." I suddenly blurted as I was making my way towards the bathroom door.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding as the bathroom door clicked shut. My back rested on the smooth surface of the door. Maybe I should leave, and go far away from here. This is too much and too crazy to bear.

_...but what about Penny? What about your family?..._ A voice in my mind said.

Stupid voice! Maybe I was right all along, I should get a shower. If not, then I should take a bath.

Warm, bubbly, jasmine scented water filled the tub. The water level rose as I stepped into the bath. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting the scent of my floral soap calm my nerves. Wait... this isn't my usual soap. It smells familiar.. like...

Scenes suddenly flashed behind my eyelids. Scenes that I always encounter, scenes that I always have feared, scenes that haunted me up until this moment. _No, no, no, no, no. No. No! Not this! Not again!_

Blood, it was splattered across a beige carpeted floor, one I have grown used to. A small flicker, then two wrinkly-lifeless hands appeared, with fingers intertwined with each other, wedding rings, shining. The shine from the rings turned into a flash. Emotionless grey eyes. An orange cat, licking it's paw, not noticing the pool of blood almost reaching its feet. A thick-skinned hand, clutching a horrid, bloodied knife.

I used my hand to stifle a scream. My pulse started to quicken, and so did my breathing. Tears prickled my eyes. I got out of the bathtub and grabbed my towel. I started drying myself, and ended up rubbing my towel on one spot of my body, rapidly. My arms started to tremble, an earthquake rising, in my whole body. I took deeper breaths, paced around, two, three times.

And, just as sudden as it happened, it ended.

I took my light blue robe, and wrapped it around myself. I imagined the cloth hugging me from behind, as I let my hands go through the sleeves. I started to compose myself.

I have to be calm, I have to be brave, I have to fight it. I _can_ fight it.

My pale, and petite hands gripped the crystal doorknob. As I turned it, I was welcomed with darkness.

_What the...?_

"Penny?" My fragile voice echoed.

I took a step into the darkness, and immediately regretted it.

* * *

I was falling, falling into an abyss deeper and darker, and a whole lot scarier than Tartarus. (or how I imagined it to be) I screamed, and wailed, but it couldn't be heard because of the howling and cackling that echoed around me. I flailed as I fell, and prayed that I would be missed.

I then felt gravity shifting. I wasn't falling anymore. I was being _pulled._ It felt like an unknown force lassoed an invisible rope, and started to pull with unimaginable strength.

I almost felt like giving up, thinking that I should have died that day, that it should have been me.

But then, I saw a bright light, and felt my body collide with something else. Someone else. The last thing I saw was dark, raven-like hair before I fell out of consciousness.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm still alive and well! Even though there's a typhoon going on here.. :/**  
**As you can see, I tried making the stuff longer.. I also would like to announce that each chapter would be posted once a week.. Mkay? **


	2. One Last Adventure Chapter 2

**One Last Adventure Chapter 2**

For what have only been a few seconds, felt like hours when I woke up, which surprised me. My whole vision was blurry the first time my eyes opened. Within each blink, the world became a little bit clearer. I was still dizzy from what had happened earlier. _What _was_ that?_

I was lying on my stomach, with something warm underneath me. Slowly, I propped myself up with my slightly-grazed hands, and found myself face-to-face with a dark haired boy. My hands were on his chest, and I could feel both of our thundering heartbeats. It was an awkward position really, being close to this cute boy, seeing his startled expression as he took in the whole scene. Our noses were inches apart, surprising me, and causing the both of us to jolt, and scramble backwards from each other. Just like two magnets with the wrong type of charges.

Three people stood before me. The boy I woke up with, who was wearing a lot (and I mean a lot) of black. A very attractive looking girl, with dark brown braided hair. And a middle-aged man, with a really grumpy face. They looked all too familiar, as if I have seen them before.

I then felt uncomfortable sitting on the warm stones. Wait, STONES?!

My eyes widened as I stared at the stones, then at each of the figures in front of me, then to my hands, then back at them again. The realization crept through me.

"no... no, no, no.." I kept muttering to myself, all over again.

I stood up, walked into a shady building, and started pacing. I didn't even bother looking at the tourist and at the locals passing by.

Aviator jacket. Golden armour. Stygian iron sword. Goat legs?! This can't be happening! Why am I in Portugal? What am I doing here?

For a few seconds the three talked, and I didn't even bother listening to them. Suddenly, the girl came by. She spoke with a soft and reassuring tone. "Hey. Are you okay? I'm Reyna–"

"I know." I said to her, looking at her in the eye. I was pretty shocked myself, that I actually recognize her. For a moment, she looked surprised, but then she recovered quickly.

She cleared her throat, and said, "I'm here to help you." in an almost too formal manner.

I was too consumed by the whole gist, that I didn't even realize that my bare feet were burning from the heat of the sun, that I had a few grazes around my body, the blood dripping from the cut on my cheek, that I have some sugary stuff stuck in my hair, and the fact that I am wearing literally _nothing_ but my thin blue robe that I wore from earlier. The whole time I stood there, it felt like I was shrinking, my whole stomach sucking everything until I was nothing but a tiny ball. The weigh was getting heavier, and heavier.

"Hey." Reyna said, "You look pale, are you sure you're alright? Where did you come from?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does–" At that moment, she reached for my arm, and a current of electricity rushed through me. I saw flashes of what had happened earlier. I saw myself, in the bathroom, looking quite innocent and frail. I then took a step at the darkness and dissolved. I saw myself falling, and then being pulled. Along with the trio sitting on the picnic blanket, being disrupted by my surprise visit. I saw how a shadow-portal-like thing appear diagonally, above Nico. And how, I dropped from it, and collide with him like a rag doll. Then unexpectedly, I saw a younger version of myself crying on the ground, a puddle of blood surrounding me, followed by the same knife I see in my dreams, and during my attacks. Lastly, I saw my earlier self, closing the Blood of Olympus.

We both blinked.

"What _was_ that? What _are_ you?" Reyna said.

"I'm just a mortal, and I'm just as confused as you are. And, I don't understand, why am I even here?" I said, ignoring the yellow spots that are dancing around me, along with the momentary dizziness. I could feel a slight headache, like someone is trying squeeze my head with massive hands.

"Look, I think you should calm down. For the mean time, you should stay with us. I have a feeling you were sent here for a reason, and I'm pretty sure that you could be trusted. You don't seem to be armed, or even... wearing.." She trailed off a bit.

"Clothes. I know."

"But don't do any funny business." She strictly told me.

"I'm Quinn by the way..." I muttered .

I hugged my robe a little closer to myself as Reyna and I went to their camp. Coach and Nico laid suspicious glances at me. Glancing up, I could see the Athena Parthenos from here, looking glorious despite its awkward position.

"This is Quinn, she's gonna come with us." Reyna said.

"Uh.. Hi?" I said softly.

Both Hedge and Nico studied me warily. Eyeing my small movements, making me feel uncomfortable because of my current condition.

"Hmph.. She's British." Coach said. I guess he could tell from my accent.

"I don't trust her." Nico said.

"She's mortal. You should trust her, I know I do." Reyna replied.

_They just kept on talking like I wasn't even there._

"Well, cupcake here smells mortal to me." Coach grumbled.

"That's not a good enough reason." Nico said.

Coach chuckled, "It's a good enough reason for me."

"It's the only we reason we have, " Reyna said, "She showed me a vision earlier, about herself, she's innocent, and in need of help. Why don't you show them what you showed me?"

I sighed, "W-Well, I don't know how I did that..."

"Try touching them."

As I was trying to reach out to them, Coach muttered: "I'm alright, I don't need a show about your life cupcake." Raising both of his hands, while backing away.

_Uh, okay._

Slowly, I reached for Nico Di Angelo's arm, trying not to feel his hard gaze at me. When I was about to touch him, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and willed myself to do that _thing_ again. I grasped his harm. _Show him something, show him _anything_, just let me get this over with._

A shock wave of electricity rumbled between us. It felt stronger this time. I saw.. No, I heard.. I lullaby being sung, in a flash of bright, white, nothingness. It was the same lullaby sung to me when I was a little child, I hear its melody as the light faded, and revealed a beige, blood covered carpet. _No, why this?_ It suddenly changed into a head, lying on the floor, and it was covered with white and curly hair. It then morphed into a cat with blue eyes, staring curiously at me. And it changed again, showing young me, hugging my knees as I cried huge crystal-like tears that fall gracefully.

A heartbeat later, I was back in Portugal.

"Alright, I trust you." I locked eyes with Nico, he seems to show a bit of sympathy in those dark, mysterious eyes of his.

"Well, " Coach said, "we should get going. But you know, personally, I wish we could stayin' Evora longer. Good food, good money, and so far no sign of these figurative wolves–"

Coach was quickly interrupted when both Aurum and Argentum stood up. The sound of howling echoed everywhere, and with it, came a cold atmosphere.

"Get behind me." Nico said.

Just as I did, wolves appeared, and they surrounded us. The alpha wolf –largest of the pack–came towards us. He slowly turned into a man, dressed in pelts, and a crown made of stark white bones. Basically, I just saw a werewolf transformation.

"Ah, little satyr..." The man smiled, revealing his long, sharp, incisors. "Your wish is granted! You will stay in Evora forever, because sadly for you, my figurative wolves are _literally_ wolves."

* * *

"You're not Orion" Nico said so suddenly.

The gears in my head clicked. _Ooh.. So I'm in that chapter.._

Werewolf guy laughed, "Indeed not. Orion has merely employed me to assist him in his hunt. I am–"

"Lycaon, the first werewolf." Reyna disrupted.

The man mocked a bow. "Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, preator of Rome. One of Lupa's whelps! I'm pleased you recognize me. No doubt, I am the stuff of your nightmares."

"The stuff of my indigestion perhaps." Reyna replied as she took a foldable knife from her pouch. She flicked it open, sending a message to the wolves that _she_ should be feared, and not them. "I never travel without a silver weapon."

As she said that, my hands mechanically reached for my right ear, feeling both of my silver earrings, the ones located in my 'Auricle'. I know, it was a stupid gesture. Earrings aren't even a weapon.

"Would you keep a dozen wolves and their king at bay with a pocketknife? I heard you were brave, _filia Romana_. I did not realize you were foolhardy." Lycaon said, barinng his 'lovely' teeth.

Both Aurum and Argentum crouched, signalling a dog battle stance, ready to attack. Coach gripped his bat, and Nico reached for his Stygian sword, while I was left there, behind everybody, standing like a princess.

"Don't bother. These guys are only hurt by silver or fire. I remember them from Pikes Peak. They're annoying." Coach muttered.

I remember that.. Too bad Penny's not here, she showed me in her story how she defended her self. If only...

"And I remember you, Gleeson Hedge. My pack will be delighted to have goat meat for dinner." Lycaon replied.

Coach tried to scare them off with threats about Artemis and her hunters, but failed. Nico suddenly spoke up. "So you've got us. What are you waiting for?"

Lycaon studied him like a vulture inspecting its prey. "Nico di Angelo...son of Hades. I've heard of you. I'm sorry I can't kill you promptly, but I promised my employer Orion that I would detain you until he arrives. No worries. He should be here in a few moments. Once he's done with you, I shall spill your blood and mark this place as my territory for ages to come!"

"Demigod blood. The blood of Olympus." Nico muttered under his gritted teeth.

Lycaon said something about the "Glorious rising of the Earth mother", bragging about the painfulness of the Seven's deaths, how we should fear them.. _yadda yadda yadda.._

The usual..

My attention flickered towards Nico, the ground beneath him starting to become barren. Marigolds, weeds, and grass started to wither and die. Life slowly being sucked away.

"Oh.. And who is this underdressed little girl?" He said so suddenly.

_Did I look that fragile?_

"You're obviously just an insignificant, petty, and ineffectual player in this whole game. You don't even deserve my recognition." He then sneered, "_Mortal._"

I felt like I was being stepped on, like my heart is a useless piece of scrap paper, being crumpled and thrown away. As Lycaon was distracted with my incompetence, Nico took it as an advantage to make a plan.

"Coach," I heard Nico say, "can you climb?"

"I'm half _goat_, of course I could climb!" Coach replied.

"Get up to the statue with Quinn and secure the rigging. Make a rope ladder and drop it down for us."

"Uh, but the pack of wolves–"

"Reyna," he said, "you and your dogs will cover our retreat."

Reyna nodded. "Understood."

This is all going too fast. Should I just watch while they risk their lives for me? Even though I have only met them for few minutes. I started to protest faintly.

"B-But–"

I was interrupted by a sudden laughter coming from Lycaon."Retreat to where, son of Hades? There is no escape. You cannot kill us!"

"Maybe not, but I can slow you down." Nico said.

* * *

**And that was chapter 2! So, um.. I forgot to mention this.. If you are confused by what's happening, I suggest that you should read the first story. It's called "Into Another World".. So, see you there I guess? Oh, and thank you for the reviews guys!  
**


	3. One Last Adventure Chapter 3

**One Last Adventure Chapter 3**

And that's when the bones appeared.

Hundreds, burst forth from the ground, let them be fresh or centuries old, in pieces or in perfect condition. Each bone intersected, connected, merged with another, forming patterns and slowly moulded into intriguing structures. They formed walls around the wolves and slowly transformed into irregularly shaped cages.

I stood there, frozen, observing the wonderful beauty of it all.

The wolves struggled in their cages, they looked angry. Three of them broke from their cages. Reyna skilfully impaled one on the neck, while her dogs pounced on the other one. You know, I may be an animal person, but I'm not a wolf-who-likes-to-eat-your-face type of person. Which made uncomfortable when the wolves almost did.

The demigods were obviously busy, since they missed one. It was grey and white, and it's eyes were fierce golden orbs, that pierces you on the spot. It's fur was gradient, each hair refined, that looked like soft needles.

It growled. And it pounced.

I'm not sure what happened, I'm not sure if it was even real.

I got startled, it was about to eat my face with its razor-sharp teeth. I didn't know what I was doing. It's paws caused me to fall on my back, it's mouth covered in frothed saliva. As we both landed, I spread out my fingers, and screamed. Moments later, it fell on its side. It's corpse was covered in sharp, silver, bullet-like things. The wolf kinda looks like a porcupine, but in reverse. I hadn't realized it at that time, but as it pounced, those silver things shot from my palms.

A second later, a hand gripped my arm and pulled me back to my senses. It was Coach Hedge.

"It's time to go, kid."

Coach carried me to the Athena Parthenos. Which was a miracle since it was on top of a temple, with nothing to grip on. Well, he's half goat after all...

I watched as the demigods fought bravely down below, while assisting Hedge with the rope ladder.

Nico looked up at us. "Hurry!" He yelled.

"Oh, really? I thought we had tons of time!" Coach hollered.

"Coach, Nico doesn't have enough time for your sarcasm..." I muttered. Thankfully, he didn't seem to hear any of that.

I watched as Reyna and Nico fought side by side against Lycaon's wolves, and of course, Lycaon himself. Just after Reyna killed one of them, she launched herself using her Imperial gold javelin. Her flight was graceful, breath-taking, awesome, and looked very effortless. She landed softly next to Nico as if nothing happened.

Yup, she's a total badass.

"Climb, ya silly goats!" Coach bellowed impatiently.

After that, Reyna made her way up here using the oh-so-convenient rope ladder.

"You alright?" She asked me.

I nodded, even though I was pretty shaken up, that it feels like I've experienced an earthquake with a 9.5 magnitude.

"We need to get you some decent clothes" Reyna said.

"Well–"

"STOP THEM!" I was interrupted by a loud and thunderous voice screamed from the nearby rooftop.

I stared at Reyna with a look that said: _No time for that_

There was the loud howling of wolves, and before we knew it, Lycaon was defeated, and we melted into the darkness.

* * *

There it was again.

The screams, the fear, the darkness.

I used my arms to clutch a part of the Athena Parthenos firmly, trying to feel numb from the horrifying experience of Shadow Travel.

It feels like swimming in a pool of your nightmares. The hairs on my back stood to its ends, and I just feel like it won't end. It's dark. It's cold. It's overwhelming.

_I'm scared._

"Don't be afraid, it's gonna be alright." I heard a whisper in my head.

I took a breath, closed my eyes, and steeled myself. _You're gonna be okay Quinn, you're gonna be okay._ I kept on telling myself. I know it will end, I've experienced this before. There's no need for me to be afraid.

And then, a bright, blinding light came.

"Aah!"

_Crash_

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow"

I opened my eyes, revealing a knot made up of limbs. I was in that knot, along with Coach, Reyna, and Nico.

* * *

Moments later, we fixed up ourselves.

We landed in a fancy cruise ship named _Azores Queen. _It reminds me so much of _Princess Andromeda_, even though I technically haven't been there. Not really.

We landed on the ship's deck, the Athena Parthenos stood proud and seemed really out of place to be in the middle of the ocean. The day was bright and clear, the wind was warm and soft against my skin. The smell of seawater was everywhere. It really feels like paradise, like I've suddenly walked into the set of "Suite Life of Zack &amp; Cody: _On Deck_".

As soon as I have been given proper clothing, consisting of clean underwear, some pants that were too long, and an oversized shirt, (Gods, who knows _where_ coach found them) I felt weak and uncomfortable. My vision became blurry again, and I can't help but immediately sit on the floor, beside the Athena Parthenos.

"Tired?" Nico said, probably more worn-out than I am. He was sitting on the other side of the statue, staring into the distance, his eyelids were slowly drooping.

"Yes." I said softly.

"Then rest." He replied evenly.

"Alright, but you should rest too..." I softly whispered.

After that, I closed my eyes, and was then pulled out of consciousness.

I could feel the world _vibrating_. Okay, maybe not really vibrating, but more like, humming. I could smell a hint of motor oil, and hear an occasional and subtle clink of metal.

Wait, those clinks were from footsteps. _My_ footsteps. Where am I?

Metal contraptions. Wires. Tools. A room with an intricate placement of switches, knobs, and gauges. Am I in an engine room? Well, one thing that seems out of place is a bedroll laid on the metal floor, along with nuts, wires, and bolts strewn around it. In the bedroll, there was a boy sleeping. He had pointy ears, thick, brown, and curly hair, and had a smudge of dirt (or was it oil?) on his face. He wore a Camp Half-blood shirt and some pyjamas, with a tool belt in his waist, like he wasn't sure if he wants to sleep, or go fix the engine.

Is that...? "Leo?" I said a bit too loud.

He woke up grabbing a sledge hammer conveniently placed beside him. He looked weary and disoriented.

"Wha..? Who's there? Who are you?" He looked at me as he sat up.

"I'm Quinn, don't worry, I'm Penny's friend. Technically, her cousin." I kneeled in front of him, trying to calm him down. "I had the same incident she had but in a different book." I said.

His eyebrows scrunched up, and he narrowed his eyes. "What incident? What do you mean by book?"

He then said the most unexpected question I could think of.

"Who the heck is this Penny?"

* * *

**Oh no! He doesn't remember!**  
**Hello guys! Look, I'm so so sorry that I posted this so so late! I'll try posting chapters more earlier this time! (I blame my brother who won't let me take my turn in the computer)**  
**Oh, and thank you for the reviews! I **_**really**_** appreciate them! :D**


	4. One Last Adventure Chapter 4

**One Last Adventure Chapter 4**

I don't understand. Why doesn't he remember?

"What? You know, pretty girl, with dark hair, and light copper skin?"

He still has a confused expression on his face.

"Somewhat Asian? Doesn't it ring a bell?!" I almost cried in frustration. This must be some lame joke he planned. It must be.

"Look, Ms... Whoever you are, I have no idea who Penny is, and I'm not sure that we're having this conversation in real life. How did you even get here?!"

Oh gods. I don't know what Penny would do when she finds out about this. My hand found its way to my chin, signalling that I'm in Sherlock mode.

"Well, you're probably dreaming just like me, and I suddenly found my way here. Maybe some sort of force created by Penny.. This is kinda like what Nico does in the last chapter.." I mean, maybe my recent knowledge from that chapter helped me in believing it could be possible in this world.. Or maybe..

"Nico does this stuff?" he said, snapping me from my thoughts, "Wait, how do you know who Nico is? How do you know who I_ am_?"

"Look. Okay. I know you're freaked out a bit. Here, think of it as entering someplace different, but slightly parallel to reality, but the catch is, it's all fictional. I am from that reality, and this place right now is the parallel reality."

"Huh?"

I sighed deeply in disappointment, running both of my hands through my hair.

"You see Leo–I'm gonna say it to you straight–all of this," I gestured to the whole Argo II, "is fictional, it is not real, it does not exist. Got that covered? Now, you, Percy, Annabeth, Coach Hedge, Grover, even his girlfriend Juniper, are characters. _Fictional _characters. You all come from a book series, specifically 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians', and 'Heroes of Olympus'. You may be wondering, _if I was a character, then what's the point of my existence?_ Or _How did this supposedly real girl come here? _Am I right?

He nodded like a kindergarten student.

"Well, you see, since you're from a book, your simple purpose was to entertain, motivate, and give inspiration to readers like me. But, some readers, like me and Penny, are thankful for this fictional world, and of your purpose. We take refuge in fictional worlds –figuratively speaking–like in books, movies, or shows, to escape something that we fight, or are against every single day. Let it be boredom, socializing, something you regret doing, or sometimes your own reasoning. Penny.. Penny was the person who told me this was possible. It was a gift passed on by our family bloodline. (Don't ask me how, I don't know) And if you haven't noticed she has been in this situation before. She experienced it with _you._"

"Uhh.. Me and the guys in the Argo II right?" He said, pointing to himself, then to the ceiling.

"Well yeah.. But um.. _But kind of, mostly, you_" I muttered the last part," And then, it's all happening again.." I trailed off for a bit.

"Hey! What–Where are you going?"

"What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere."

"You're fading–"

Fading?

The whole scene changed. I wasn't in the Argo II engine room any more. And I don't think I have woken up yet.

I'm in a cabin. Or I think it is. It had bunk beds, with comforters and lots of pillows. A soft fire crackled in the fireplace, spilling soft, golden light around the room. The shadows flickered as the fire moved with its grace and beauty. A branch dripped cloudy water into a bowl on the mantel piece. A chubby, blonde curly haired kid slept dozily on an armchair, wearing white, fluffy bunny slippers.

So this is the Hypnos Cabin?

Well, Nico was right about how strong these kids were, always pulling you out of track, making you accidentally pass by here. How was this possible? I thought I collapsed from exhaustion, and now, I'm doing this imagination thing again. Why did it have to be me? No, I didn't want to be literally sucked out of reality! I didn't want to be embarrassed in front of the fictional characters I know and love! Why do I have to be here?

"Hey."

I know that voice.

"Stop thinking like that, I can feel your thoughts flying everywhere." The voice said again.

I turned around, and saw someone I wasn't expected to see.

"Penny?!"

* * *

"I thought– I thought you were still back home! How did you– Why are you– What?!"

"Woah, hey, calm down." She said, putting a hand on my arm.

"How can I calm down when I'm in this situation!?" Even though I slightly raised my voice, these Hypnos kids are still knocked out cold.

"Shh.. Hey, remember that the same thing happened to me?" She said.

"Uh-huh."

"And I had my grandmother guide me in a form of a dream too?"

"Uh-huh."

"So, could you please calm down so I can explain?"

"Uh-huh."

She slumped her shoulders a bit, and sighed. "Great."

"So, you know the whole basics of this right? Where you enter a slightly parallel universe because of your imagination? And that the possibility of this is because of the brilliance of the human mind? Well, that's not the only thing."

"Wait–What? Why?" I replied, completely dumfounded.

"Well.. You see... Every 'adventurer' has a reason, a purpose why he/she has been transported to that universe. I found out when I came back from my adventure, that I was sent to the story because of what –Or specifically who–I was escaping from. My grandma also had a reason why. You, you also have a reason, and it is for you to find out, and only then will you be able to come back. Now, I know that you know, that when you _do _come back, it will be like nothing ever happened. Well, right now, the real Penny Smith is still at London, with her mom, and yours."

"But–But, who are you then?" I stammered.

Fake Penny smiled.

"I'm simply just a guide portrayed by your imagination. It happens to everyone with this talent who experience it the first time. I would only portray a person you may, or may not know who had recently practiced it. For you, it was Penny, for her, it was her Grandma. I'm only here to give you, let's say instructions to how this all works. The only difference is that you've seen how it is practiced before you've experienced it yourself."

I nodded to show that I understood.

"So, what happens if we get caught?" I asked, "Like, what if someone caught me doing it? Using my imagination?"

"Well, that depends on you, if you want that person to remember it or not." Fake Penny replied.

"But, that would make people in our bloodline super powerful. We have the capability of using this for our selfishness and would probably lead to destruction!"

"You're actually right. It is possible. But the thing is, not everyone in your bloodline is capable of this, and you are not the only family who is capable to practice it. The people who use their imagination are good natured, they simply need a temporary sanctuary to escape reality. And other than that, the over usage of this could also harm the adventurers."

"So that explains why I collapsed?"

"Yes." The guide replied.

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Hmm.. Not really. You should go now. Nico and the others are waiting..."

And with that she faded, and I woke up.

* * *

"_No.. You can't go to this waterslide.._" A female voice said.

My vision was blurry from sleeping.

"_But Miss! We really want to go there!_" A whiny child said.

"_No.. No.. The waterslide's broken for now.._" The girl replied.

The children groaned, "_Aw, no fair._"

I looked at the direction where the conversation was coming from. In the other side of the Athena Parthenos, I saw Reyna, along with some children, who were wearing their swimsuits and floaties. It was a little late afternoon, and the breeze was warm, and the sun was golden. It was indeed a perfect time to on to a waterslide. But there was no waterslide in sight.

I walked toward them and asked in a friendly manner, "What's going on?"

"That lady," A little girl points to Reyna, "Won't let us go unto the waterslide!"

Reyna looked at me. _Help. _Was what I could register by looking at her. I nodded.

Looked at the children and smiled. "Oh are you talking about that one?" I said, while pointing to the Athena Parthenos. The children nodded.

"Well," I bended both of my knees, and placed both of my hands there to make myself level to them. "You don't have to go there." I said, still smiling.

"Why?" One of them said curiously.

I waved my hand in front of them, "Because it was never there."

Their eyes turned misty for a second, and then they went back to normal. At first, they were confused, then one of them–their leader I suppose– said, "Hey! Let's go to the snack bar!"

The others yelled happily and went after him.

I stood up and looked at Reyna. "How.. How did you do that?" She said.

I shrugged, and just as I did, I immediately felt weak and had to hold on to Reyna for support. Pain pulsed in my skull.

"Are you alright? You just slept."

"I -I'm fine." I stuttered out while clutching my head, "Where are the others?"

"Well Nico's still asleep, but he might wake up soon, and Coach Hedge went strolling, just in case we'd run into some monsters."

The throbbing in my head slowly receded. "Oh. Um.. If you don't mind, could I.. Also go for a stroll?"

"Sure. Just don't get yourself hurt. I'll take care of Nico for the meantime."

And with that, I took one last look at Nico, and went off.

* * *

As I was walking down the steps, I felt at peace. It was the only time where my mind and body feels at rest. I could feel the breeze blowing my red locks of hair away, the sun kissing my slightly freckled nose, the summer colors being drunk by my silver-like eyes. With each breath that I take, I feel like its cleansing me, calming me. At this moment, I try to push back my current problems, and linger at the atmosphere around me. I stopped walking, and leaned on a railing.

I try to ignore the people bustling and enjoying their vacation. Ignore the fact that I'm in this situation. Ignore the debate in my head of why I was sent here. Ignore the stinging weight of my abnormally dark past. Ignore the fears haunting me in my dreams and in my reality.

I, for a second, ignore my existence.

But of course, all peaceful moments would come to an end.

I suddenly felt like I was swimming in darkness. I couldn't move a muscle. My throat felt constricted, like it was being filled with dirt. I was sweating. My mind felt like putty, and my body felt sore. I could've attracted a lot of attention at this state, but no one came to my aid. All this suffering I was experiencing wouldn't show. I need help! Help me!

This is hopeless! The only making it worse are the whispers in my head, along with the malevolent, condescending, power-lusted cackling in the distance. My tongue was dry, my mouth tasted like blood.

_There's no use._ A female voice said sleepily.

_You do not belong here. You're a useless, disgraceful brat. Just give up._

No.

_You're not worth it._

No. Stop it! Stop!

_Give up._

_Give up._

_Give up!_

Stop! Someone! Anyone! Help me!

_Give up!_

_Give up!_

"Quinn"

_GIVE UP!_

"Quinn we need to go."

_GIIIVEE UUUP!_

"Quinn?"

"Nico." I breathed. I turned around, and I saw him.

"Nico." I nearly stumbled as I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

I was trembling, and my heart was beating fast. I clung to him like he was a lifeline. I clung to him like he was my cure. I clung to him because he saved me.

And I am thankful.

* * *

**Soo... Fourth Chapter... Yay! Look guys, sorry that I posted this late. I was too busy making my projects that I didn't have enough time to write this. I hope you guys understand my situation, and I hope you don't have plans on killing me. But.. Other than that.. How was this chapter? Did it clear out your confusion? Was it entertaining? Please let me know by reviewing.. :)**

**But.. If you don't want to, that's alright. No biggie.**


	5. One Last Adventure Chapter 5

**One Last Adventure Chapter 5**

Shadow travel doesn't feel the same. The darkness and the shadows don't terrify me that much anymore. Or at least not as much as before. I don't know what made the feeling different.. Maybe it's because of hi– _No_, never mind. That's too unlikely.

Upon arriving though, we landed in San Juan, Puerto Rico. Reyna's place. 'Course, the landing wasn't as pretty as the last time. Which was very unfortunate, because it was quite a _roll_.

"Ack!" Nico yelped as we landed on the ferns.

Everything hurts.. "Are you alright, mate?" I muttered, heavily breathing. I should be the one asking because it was I who landed on top of him.. _Again_.

He groaned.

My eyes immediately widened. I could feel pressure–warmth in my chest. Along with ragged breathing. Not only that. That was where the vibration of his groan came from! No. His face wasn't just on my chest. It was on my breasts. My. Breasts. My bloody breasts!

"I-I.. S-Sorry!" I said as I pushed myself off of him, kneeling. Though, I shouldn't be the one apologising. It should be him.

He was pale, his eyes widened and slightly twitched from disbelief, but he quickly covered it up.

He seemed more shocked than I am, considering his current state. I think I should just let this slide. It wasn't his fault after all. If I was like him, and in this situation, I think I'd be shocked as well.

"All this would just be between us. Okay?" I said as I stood up, and offered him a hand.

He nodded stiffly, and took my hand.

It was cold.

"We gotta stop landing like that." He said softly, almost in a whisper.

I nodded.

As we started to walk, Nico stumbled. Luckily I caught him, but it was a sign that he was slowly weakening. I supported his weight as I led him to a chair. He sat down, looking exhausted as ever. After that, I went to Reyna.

"What is this place?"

"Barrachina, a famous restaurant here in San Juan. They invented the pina colada here, back in the 1960's I think."

"Right. I kinda knew that."

Reyna looked at me with a confused expression.

"How?" She asked.

I sighed.. Well, time to tell them the whole thing.

And so, I did. I told them about what I saw in the dream. I told them about how they are only characters in a book. I told them that all of this stuff is fictional. I told them about how someone else, (Penny) has been in this universe before. I told them how my bloodline affected the chances of me actually being here.

As I was telling them my situation, we got a little distracted by Nico. He was shivering, despite it being warm here in San Juan. Reyna and I stared worriedly at him. His state is worsening every time we Shadow travel. Reyna placed a blanket over him, and tried to put her rucksack as a make-shift pillow underneath his head. At first, she failed because it passed right through him. With eyes wide, she tried again, placing it under his head successfully.

Aww.. Poor Nico, I thought as I slowly pushed his hair away from his forehead. He looked so soft, so gentle, when he's like this. I wonder how he's kept on being strong after losing someone important to him. I wonder how he could still walk around with a brave face on, and survive the heavy weight.

"Hold on. Let me try something." I said, while frowning.

I held my hand in front of me and focused on making Nico warm. I willed for something to happen, I wanted it to work just like what Penny did. As my hand hovered over Nico's body, warm, comforting heat emanated from my palm. My eyes softened when I saw him stop shivering, and continue to sleep like the little angel he is.

"H-How did you do that? Are you some sort of sorceress that came here to our aid or something?" Reyna asked, looking at me, then at Nico, then at my palm, and towards me again.

"Uh.. no, I'm fully human. Let me continue explaining.." I said, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my head.

When I finished telling them the truth, there was silence for a few minutes.

"I-I don't understand. No. Wait. I do. It's just that–Why? How?" Reyna stammered, which was unusual of her. She looks and acts like a leader, (technically, she _is_ a leader) and she is someone who's brave, and confident. It is very much unlikely of her to stammer like that.

"Huh. So we're from a book. Who cares? As long as we do what we're supposed to do here, we'll be fine." Coach said.

"How are you so calm after that revelation?" She said sternly.

"Meh." He shrugged.

"Well, he does have a point." I muttered.

A few seconds of silence passed.

"Wait, does that mean that you know what would happen to us? Being the person who has read this said book that we are from. Are you here to help us?"

Reyna looked at me like she was begging for a yes.

"N.. No.. I actually came here by accident. But yes, I do know what would happen."

Reyna's face fell, but she looked at me again, looking more determined this time.

"Well, if you do know, could tell us on what would happen in this war? How to do this right?"

I thought about it for a moment. I tried to remember anything I have gathered from what Penny showed me. How the same thing happened when she told the seven about this. While she was stuck in the story, there were no signs of her telling anyone from that world about their future, she willingly kept her mouth shut for their own safety, and hers as well. But although she didn't tell them straightforward, she only left several hints to guide the characters properly.

It was brilliant of her to do so, but I wonder..

What would have happened if she _did_ tell them?

_".. but as the past books stated, if you are aware of what the Fates planned for you, then they would only change your fate."_

That was what she said, that was what she thought, then, does that make it true?

"Quinn, answer me." Reyna broke me from my thoughts.

I stared at her, unsure of what to do.

"Uh.. I-I... I.."

I was going to say something, but it was cut by the loud sound of a blender.

"You want a smoothie?" Coach asked, "This one is pineapple, mango, orange, banana, buried under a mound of shaved coconut. I call it Hercules!"

My face lit up when he mentioned food.

"I'd like to try it! Uh, wait a sec Reyna."

Thank the gods for Coach! I don't thing I could've said the right answer at that heated moment. As I neared Coach, I saw him put a little umbrella, and a twisty straw to the cup of smoothie. I laced my fingers around the cup, feeling it's cold surface, and took the straw to my mouth.

As I gulped up Hercules, Reyna spoke, "Coach, Quinn, I think I'll scout the second floor. I don't like–"

Huh? Why'd she stop talking? "Reyna, what's the problem?" I said, and just as I did, I almost chundered up right then and there.

"Ugh.." I said, as my stomach made an unflattering sound. "...Coach, what the heck did you put in this thing..?"

I looked at Reyna, she had her sword drawn, and was looking at the rooftops.

"I'm guessing we have unexpected guests–" Just as those words have spilled from my mouth, a silver needle struck Reyna's neck. She staggered a bit, and then collapsed beside Nico.

Tranquilizer darts. The Hunters are here.

"Hey!" Coach yelled.

As soon as she fell to the ground, Reyna's dogs bounded towards her. After that two darts found their way on my neck, along with Coach's. A few darts struck Aurum and Argentum, and they too, collapsed.

My vision blurred, my body felt like lead, and the world flipped into an awkward angle. I could see dark figures dropping softly from the roof. They landed without a sound, and walked toward us.

Even though they were numb, my hands were shaking. I don't like this. I don't like the feeling of being powerless, letting others take control over me. The dark figures looming over me are starting to look warped, and inhuman. I feel like they would pounce unto me any minute. Consume my very soul. My breathing hitched.

_Nico!_

_Nico! Help me!_

"Take her..."

Distant mumbling, signifying a reply

"...and take that redhead too."

Those were the last sounds I heard before I passed out.

* * *

As strange as it is, I woke up to the sound of my own breathing.

It was peaceful. I guess that's one of the benefits of falling asleep, they keep me rested and calm.

I found myself tied to a chair. My hands were tightly bound on my back, and my ankles were tied to the chair's legs. I wasn't given the consent of using my sense of vision, or in short, my head was covered with an old burlap sack.

Wait.

No.

My heart starts to beat faster by the second. My breathing was delayed and very uneven. I could feel the blood pounding in my ears, the chill in my neck, the soreness of my hands. My chest is full of pain, like someone decided to crush my heart with their bare hands.

What am I doing here? Why did they have to tie me up? I can't do this! Why do I have to be dragged into this situation?! I _never_, wanted to be in this freaking book! Why did I have to be like this? Why can't I be normal?! Why did I have to lose them? Why did they leave me?!

I could feel my whole body shaking,_ trembling._

I struggled to escape, moving in every way I can, but I didn't prevail.

My breathing got worse, and so did my shaking. I tried to calm myself down by bowing my head, and taking deep breaths. I need to calm down. I need to calm down. Calm down Quinn! Calm down!

It didn't work.

I felt lightheaded, like the whole world's spinning, but in a bad way. My heavy breathing continued, along with my body, violently shaking.

_"Don't be afraid, it's gonna be alright."_

There it was again. That whisper. The same whisper that calmed me down for the past 10 years of existence. That whisper was enough for me to have a few moments to think straight.

_That's right Quinn, you could do this.. What would Penny do? Well, she would obviously escape, but..._

That's it.

I steadied my breathing, and calmed myself down. I brought myself back from the void, back to where the real problem is. I focused my thoughts on my goal: escape. Taking one giant, deep breath, I imagined myself filling up, I imagine sucking everything up, all the oxygen that my lungs could handle. I held that breath for a second, letting it swell within me, making it want to seek its release. It grew more and more unstable, wanting to be free from my hold.

Just as I opened my eyes, I released that breath of air.

The wooden chair was in pieces, rope was strewn everywhere. With all the dust, the room looked like it was hit by a sandstorm. It was all a mess. I found myself standing, slightly dizzy right then and there. A small crater formed were the chair should've been, the pieces of cement were now scattered on the floor. One leg of the chair was still spinning at the corner of the room, the paint on the walls were peeling, all the dust in the room settled, and I found multiple gazes staring right at me.

Reyna was the first of the group who broke away from her trance, and walked towards me. She looked at me the eye, while placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

I nodded.

After that, the Hunters flooded the room. One girl stepped in front of the rest. She had hair as black as night, eyes shockingly blue as lightning, and a gaze sharper than tranquilizer darts. She wore a grey camo shirt, with black, tattered jeans. She accessorized herself with silver chains and spikes. A silver circlet on her head gleamed bright in the dimly lit room. A spray of freckles was scattered all over her nose.

I squinted at her a bit.

"Thalia? Thalia Grace?" I said.

* * *

**Yay! Finally! Chapter 5 is done!  
Soo.. I know that this chapter is really, really, REALLY, late. Let me explain. Or try to. You see, I got busy with school, with all the projects and stuff, and then we had our exams, and I never got enough free time. When I do, I'd catch a really bad case of writer's block. I hope you guys understand. Oh, and don't forget to follow, review, or favorite!**


	6. One Last Adventure Chapter 6

**One Last Adventure Chapter 6**

"Uh.. do I know you..?" The girl said, with a confused expression on her face.

I brought a hand before me, wanting to shake the hand of the Daughter of Zeus, who was famously turned into a pine tree after her death. "I-Im..."

But the moment was ruined. Ruined by no one other than me.

My vision blurred, and I staggered towards the two females before me. I started seeing spots, and then I blacked out.

* * *

It was cold, it feels like all the blood in my body has left me.

_Ba-bump._

My heartbeat echoed around the room, each sound vibrating in my ears.

_Ba-bump._

"..Now, be a good little girl..." Said a cold, sadistically, twisted voice.

I shivered, and gulped the big lump that has formed in my throat. My teeth were chattering from fear.

_Ba-bump._

"I'm scared" I whispered, softly, only for my ears.

My hands gripped the hem of my lacy skirt, so tight, it almost seemed like it would rip apart. I don't know what to do.. What should I do..?

The scene darkened, like a shadow was cast upon the whole room.

"..Useless little mortal..." A feminine voice hummed softly.

_**Ba-bump.**_

* * *

"Medic!" I heard Thalia shout.

Distant murmuring erupted. I was lying on my back, head on Reyna's lap, and was surrounded by worried looking girls. My face was covered with sweat, my blurry vision started to disappear. Other than that, I seem fine.

"Ugh.." I muttered.

"Quinn?" Reyna looked down at me.

"Uh.. What's with you guys? Why am I lying down?" I said as Thalia dismissed a hunter carrying a first aid kit.

"You collapsed, right when you're supposed to introduce yourself." Thalia, who kneeled beside me said.

"Oh. How long was I out?" I asked.

"You woke as immediate as you had collapsed." Informed Thalia.

"Oh."

"Can you stand?" Asked Reyna.

I nodded. Reyna offered her hand, I took it, glad for her support and friendship. Who knew the fierce preator I had read about in my favourite book series would become one of my most caring friends? Carefully I stood, and felt more refreshed than ever.

"What happened back there?" Reyna asked as we were making our way towards her sister Hylla, the queen of the Amazons. Wow, sounds weird actually saying, er– thinking it.

"I.. I don't know.. Well, technically I do.. Not exactly... B-But I just.. Can I.. Can I explain later..?" I rambled.

She chuckled a bit. "Okay Quinn, calm down."

"It's just that, I don't like feeling so.. Powerless. You know..? ...in a way.." I said.

"I think.. I think I know what you mean.." Reyna muttered.

"Huh. You know, this would be the first time I have been kidnapped. And by the Hunters no less..." I said.

Thalia then limped beside us. I could see that she was just trying to hide the pain in her rib. It wasn't _that_ obvious, I could almost say that she was just joking around about it. She was obviously injured from the beating she got from Reyna. Great, two bad-asses at once, how blinding is that?

"Again, I apologise for abducting you." Thalia said, "This lair is secret. The Amazons have their protocols–"

"The Amazons. You work for them?" Reyna interjected.

"_With_ them." Said the daughter of Zeus, "We have a mutual understanding. Sometimes Amazons send recruits our way. Sometimes, if we come across girls who don't wish to be maidens forever, we send them to the Amazons. The Amazons do not have such vows."

"Keeping male slaves in collars and orange jumpsuits. I'd rather keep a pack of dogs any day." Said a disgusted Hunter.

"Their males aren't slaves, Celyn, they are merely subservient." Corrected Thalia.

She then told us how the Hunters cooperated with the Amazons closely because Gaea has begun to stir. She also told us that they had to have the duty of keeping a check on monsters, especially with the Roman and Greek conflicts happening each second.

Reyna started to rub her strained wrists, obviously from the rope. "I thought you told Jason nothing of Camp Jupiter.."

They kept conversing after that, with me just walking in the same stride with them. I tried to listen at their conversation at that time, but I started to lose interest. I mean, I've read this stuff already. My thoughts just started to wander at that moment.

I wondered on how mom is back a home, or what Penny would be doing in my room right now. Well, must be how I left them. I mean, time _does_ take a stand still when people like me travel to different places like this. What could the seven be doing in their quest? I wonder what Nico is doing back at the restaurant. Is he alright? Is he tired? Did he get enough sleep? Should I ask Thalia if I could come back?

Before I knew it, we had already stopped walking. I almost bumped at Pheobe, a red haired Hunter, who was in front of me. She used the butt of her knife to create a series of knocks on two metal doors.

"I'm gonna leave you here," Thalia said, "The Hunters are patrolling the old city, keeping a look out for Orion. I need to get back to the front lines. My knife please?" She held out her hand, looking at Reyna. Reyna handed back her knife. "They'll be returned when you leave. I know it seems silly –the kidnapping and blindfolding and whatnot–but the Amazons take their security seriously. Last month they had an incident at their main center in Seattle..."

Click. That was in the Son of Neptune.

"..Maybe you heard about it. A girl named Hazel Levasque stole a horse."

"..Not just any horse," I interjected, "Hazel stole Arion, the fastest horse that had ever existed.."

"Naomi and I saw the security footage. Legendary." Said a grinning Hunter.

"Epic." Said another one.

'Epic' and 'Legendary' was an understatement when it comes to Percy and the gang. There are truly no words to describe that incident.

After that, Thalia told us how they are currently monitoring the boys while in the restaurant. I had to release the breath I was holding. I didn't know I was _that_ worried of them. Of him... ..er.. ..not! She handed Reyna a photocopy of a note they had left to them. After reading it, she handed it to me.

_ IOU one Roman praetor, and one mortal girl._

_ They will be returned safely._

_ Sit tight._

_ Otherwise you'll be killed._

_ XOX, the Hunters of Artemis_.

Wait.

Mortal?!

Great, now I look like some incompetent girl who just had happened to get kidnapped just because she was with the praetor. Wait. Why _did_ they abduct me?

"Wait a sec, I get that Reyna is important, being a demigod and a praetor and all, but why did you abduct me..? Clearly while I was unconscious I looked like an ordinary mortal.." I muttered.

"Well clearly you are wrong," Thalia said, "When we were abducting you, it was quite obvious that you were not ordinary. You certainly have the potential of being one of us. And I was not mistaken with that damage you did to the room you from."

"And we could see clearly that you were with Reyna and those.. _..men.._ ..in the quest to deliver the Athena Parthenos." said Pheobe.

"Okay. But.. are you sure they won't worry about us? How 'bout us worrying about them..? The letter seemed very insufficient." I said.

"It's cool." Phoebe grinned, "I covered your Athena Parthenos with this new camouflage netting I designed. It should keep the monsters–even Orion–from finding it. Besides, if my guess is right, Orion isn't tracking the statue as much as he's tracking _Reyna._"

Reyna looked like something had hit her in the head. "How could you say that?"

After that, Thalia told us that Pheobe is the Hunter's best tracker, healer and how she has good instincts. Sooner or later the doors creaked open, and we went through. We went through a maze of tunnels, and they opened up to a big warehouse that was tall enough to fit a 14 meter titan. It was also wide enough that it could be an evacuation center. It was full of forklifts, female workers in formal clothing, and male workers in orange jumpsuits.

"Woah." I breathed out.

The sound of the thunderous clacking of heels made me look to the figure walking toward us.

"Woah." I said again.

* * *

"Well? No warm words for your sister?" Said Hylla, the Queen of the Amazons.

Schist. Why are there so many bad-asses today?

She was seriously the carbon copy of Reyna. Or Reyna was the carbon copy of Hylla. Or maybe Bellona– You know what..? Never mind.

She just looked so confident. Strong. Just like her younger sister. Reyna was right, they could've been twins. Just you know, ignoring minor details. Her eyes were dark and piercing, and the way she carried herself was that of a Queen. Regal and powerful. No other words could exactly describe her.

"Thank you for abducting us, shooting us with tranquilizer darts, putting a bag over our heads, and tying us to a chair." Reyna said with venom as she glared at her sister. It was obvious that she mostly meant herself rather than the both of us, but gods, that was quite a burn!

They both openly conversed about the Amazon and the Hunters' plans after that, and on why they actually kidnapped us. Pheobe also told us why Orion was threat to our mission in bringing marbled Athena to Camp Half-Blood. Reyna summed everything up after the information has been passed unto us.

"You knew Orion would be right behind me." Reyna said, "You're setting up an ambush. I'm the bait."

"Um.. Actually you are both bait.." Muttered a Hunter.

Everyone suddenly found interest in either at their shoes, their clothes, or the nearest forklift.

"Oh, please, it's a good plan." Reyna chided, and I nodded along with her. "How do we proceed?"

And with that, they told us their plan, and gave us the parting gifts. And I mean the cool ones. The satchel was full of healing potions, darts, and other useful trinkets. They provided one for each of us. Then, we were given Pheobe's invention, or as I would like to call it, The Hankie-Tent!

See what I did there..?

"I.. I don't know what to say," Reyna stuttered. "Thank you."

I nodded. "Yes, thank you so much!"

I can't help but smile at this. Even though we're technically in the middle of a war, they are still able to find friendship. They are able to find light beneath the layers of wrath, feudality, and murder and power lust. The Hunters and the Amazons, though very different, are quite similar when you look from a different angle. And this is the angle that I adore, and keep on using to see things through.

"Aww.." Phoebe said innocently. "It's the least I can do for–"

The metal doors that were a few feet away banged open, and all attention came to the newcomer. She had straight auburn hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail. Looking very troubled and stressed out.

I know her.

"Kinzie..?" I whispered.

She ignored me but greeted Reyna. I can tell it was because we never actually 'met' before. She came towards Hylla and whispered tangled words in her ear. Hylla's face became rock hard. It seems some important matters have arisen.

"I see." She muttered when Kinzie finished. "Something is wrong. We've lost contact with the outer defences, I'm afraid Orion–"

A loud crash came from the metal doors.

* * *

My heart felt like it was being frozen. It felt cold. I did nothing as souls around me were being taken away from their bodies. I stood there, in the middle of it all. The death. The pain. The sorrow. My breathing hitched. It's happening again.

_I'm scared._

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**Yay! Projects are done! Exams are done! School year..? Almost done! And I'm back! Back from reality, the bleak world of cold, harsh truth! Just joking! So.. I know it's a (very) late update.. I know it's not that long.. But I know you guys understand.. Right..?**

**So.. Just to you remind you my fellow readers.. Parts of this fic are from the book. And clearly I do not own a thing. Well, except for my OCs. Take note that as I write this, credit goes to Uncle Rick.. :3**

**Well, until the next meeting! Please review! They'd be very much appreciated!**


	7. One Last Adventure Chapter 7

**One Last Adventure Chapter 7**

I'm screaming.

There's ringing in my ears, tears fogging my eyes.

What do I do?! Brave warriors are charging into battle, their faces grim, slowly accepting their fates. They know attacking would cost them their life, yet they are willing to do so for us. I could hear metal clashing upon metal, bodies being thrown like ragdolls, blood dripping from their wounds. It was too much to bear. Take me away from here!

I could have saved them. I knew this was going to happen! _I knew._ And yet, I was distracted of the characters bonding in front of me like the useless piece of dirt I am! My throat already feels dry, and it feels like this massacre wouldn't end. Imagine, those girls, those Hunters, and Amazons, who were alive and well earlier. Whom I had actually talked to. Are now laying on the ground, eyes empty and body lifeless.

"Quinn!" Reyna shouted at me, but I was too busy drowning in this hell hole to notice. It would take a whole lot for her to snap me from this attack this time. "Quinn? Where are you?"

_Wait, what?_

But, I'm right here.. Crying like a snot covered baby, screaming like a toddler who lost her teddy bear. What was she talking about?

"Quinn..?" She said in a softer voice. "Quinn!" She screamed.

She was looking for me. But why? I'm right here.

"Come on Reyna, hurry up!" Shouted her sister, Hylla.

All those voices merged with the sounds of battle. They all seem to foggy, almost non-existent, like if it were like clouds, clouds that would disappear when I'd reach out to touch their fluffy exterior. My focus seemed to have been funnelled only toward sorrow, fear, agony, pain, and other emotions. It's almost like I'm starting to lose myself. Like, my actual body is slowly fading, disappearing.

My vision seemed cloudy. No. It wasn't my vision, it was the fighting. It's like they are actually fading. It would've been a relief for me, if it weren't for the screaming and blood spilling I could still hear.

I was suddenly shivering, like cold darkness was spilling from my surroundings, crawling towards me. Incoherent muttering was filling my ears. Whispers of death and suffering. I could hear them laughing, mocking me as I trembled and cried. I feel so helpless! Why is it getting worse? It feels like I'm trapped, like someone doesn't want to let me out. I looked down, and covered my face with my hands, trying to hide it. Hoping it would make the whispers stop.

_Help me!_

The voice inside me screamed.

_HEEELLP!_

But that voice could not be heard, for it is being muted by the whispers.

My breathing was still uneven. I'm still in a panic attack. How do I stop it?! My heart is pounding again, only faster. The blood in my veins boiling. My tears are falling. Throat is constricting. What I was enduring felt like hours, it felt like it would never stop.

"Quinn!"

That voice.

"Quinn! Calm down!"

That familiar voice. That voice who feels like the warm kiss of sunshine. The voice that emits a powerful light. The voice of the one who can save me. The feeling of hope started to surge through me. I can be saved.

Soft hands slowly encased around mine, slowly removing them from my face. I couldn't help it, but I slowly leaned toward him, seeking comfort.

I was engulfed by warmth. I feel the steady humming of a heartbeat. I feel like I could breathe clearer, like I could do anything. The storm inside my head became calm. I no longer felt strained. The feeling of fear was like a distant memory to me.

My arms wound itself tighter around the person in front of me. My tears were still falling, but they were out of relief. I could feel him hugging me tighter, placing his chin on my shoulder. My sobs slowed down until it faded into silence. I nuzzled my face closer to him, muttering his name like a prayer.

"Nico." I whimpered.

"Shh.." He whispered in my ear, rubbing my back in soft, small circles.

* * *

After I had calmed down, I slowly pulled away to look at him.

"You okay now..?" He asked me softly.

"Mhm." I nodded.

His hands gripped mine a little tighter. I just realized he was still holding them.

"Do you wanna stand up?"

I nodded again. He then helped me rise to my feet.

"So, you alright lovebirds?" Asked Thalia.

That would've excited the butterflies in my stomach but wait, where am I again? I thought I was in the Amazon headquarters. What I see now is that I'm in a messier, dirtier Barrachina. The tiled floor now had a crack in the center, the chairs strewn everywhere, I could also see the Hercules, and varying fruit spilled on the counter. Not only that, but I also found a very small number of Hunters surrounding us too.

"Shut up Thalia." Nico said as he glared at her. His words were seething in hatred. I swear, it looked like he wanted to murder her on the spot.

"What happened in here?" I asked.

Thalia stepped forward, wearing an obviously amused expression.

"Well little Nico here–" Thalia started, but was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. It was Coach.

"It's best if we keep quiet about that."

"Alrighty then, Coach." Thalia muttered.

Nico turned to me again, seeing that I had already calmed down from my panic attack.

"What happened? Where did you learn to shadow travel like that?" He asked me.

Shadow travel?

"Shadow travel? What do you mean?"

"Well, you clearly shadow travelled from where these _kidnappers_ kept you back to the restaurant." He really emphasized the word kidnappers. That's right. I almost forgot his rocky relationship with the Hunters. They were the reason why Bianca was taken away from him.

"Look, I never really knew how to shadow travel. One second I was in the middle of a battle, then I had a panic attack. The next thing I knew is that I had calmed down because of you." I told them.

Suddenly, the Earth was rumbling.

Thalia cursed.

"I almost forgot, we have to stop Orion."

I gasped. "Oh no. Reyna!"

I looked at Thalia sternly, "I know where she is. We have to go there."

"That's good, I think I also have an idea where they went too, but what's left of the Hunters are still scattered, it might take some time for us to regroup." She said.

"Time isn't at our favor right now. We have to move." I urged her.

"All right, but we'll have for the others to arrive once we get there."

I nodded at that.

"Ya know, for a mortal, you sure are convincing." She muttered. "Reminds me too much of this oracle I know."

* * *

We went roof hopping until we could hear the sound of a conversation. In front of us stood the Ramirez-Arellano sisters, and one surprisingly good looking giant. Their exchanges seem to become more heated. Orion was still in the middle of telling the siblings his story.

"..Let me guess.. ..She screamed and called for the guards instead..." Reyna said.

"Looks like we arrived just in time." Nico muttered as we crept on the rooftop, laying low.

"...You don't bring your bow and knives when you're courting a princess. The guards took me easily. Her father the king had me blinded and exiled..."

We kept on observing them, waiting for when the time would be ripe enough to strike. I can't help but feel uneasy, fiddling about from time to time. This is still the calm before the storm after all, and due to my uneasiness, (more like carelessness) I almost managed to ruin our cover.

"Crap." I harshly whispered as I accidentally knocked over a pebble.

I knew Reyna noticed it, I hope she also knew that help was on the way.

"But you got new eyes," She continued the story, "Hephaestus took pity on you."

"Yes.." He said in an almost dazed expression. Like he was basking in all the nostalgia. "..I ended up on Delos, where I met Artemis. Do you know how strange it is to meet your mortal enemy and end up being attracted to her?" He laughed. "Praetor, what am I saying? Of course you know..."

My hands gripped one of the tiles on the roof of the building. Why does Orion remind me of those brainless, snotty, but ultimately rich and powerful teenagers back home? Honestly, the only difference between the two is that Orion actually has _some_ brains.

I was emphasizing the 'some'.

He was still some wacked-up villain in a story. Actually, just some idiot pawn that was set to sidetrack us. Shockingly though, the sidetracking thing is actually working.

"Sister, why do you let this beast talk? Let's put him down." Hylla said, almost haughtily.

"Can you?" Orion countered. "Many have tried. Even Artemis' own brother, Apollo, was not able to get rid of me."

Yup. That bloke needs a good smack in the face.

"Apollo was jealous." He continued. "He feared I might charm Artemis into forgetting her vows of maidenhood. And who knows? Without his interferance, perhaps I would have. She would have been happier."

I looked at Thalia then at Nico.

"Just hold on, we need to wait for the right time." Nico told me. I rolled my eyes at that. Orion was _seriously_ getting on my nerves.

"Don't worry, he annoys the hell out of me too. The others are already on their way, we just have to wait." Thalia whispered, almost like she was reading my mind. Her eyes were still staring intently at the conversation though.

Orion soon kept on jabbering like a gadfly, with Reyna commenting to distract him.

"...Gaea helped me accept what I am. Eventually we all must return home, Praetor. We must embrace our past, no matter how bitter and dark. Just as you have done. You have your own share of ghost eh?"

My fingers are gripping on the tiles _hard_. They were trembling in anger and rage. My nails dug in deep, oblivious to the feeling of pain.

He just hit home like a punch in the gut.

"This is not my home. We are not alike." Reyna spat.

"I have seen the truth," Orion said in mock sympathy. "You cling to the fantasy that you can make your enemies love you. You cannot, Reyna. _There is no love for you in Camp Half-Blood._"

Gods dammit, that's it! I'm gonna _crush_ his face into a pulp!

I hate the freaking way he makes my blood curl. I hate the way he is doing this to Reyna. I hate how unfair it is for her, and for everyone here to experience something like this. To be scorned for your past, _especially_ if it was dark and brutal. My thoughts started to grow wilder by the second, just like a rabid dog wanting its reigns to be severed.

And that's when... that's when something surprised me.

A warm soft hand placed itself on my own. It lightly squeezed mine reassuringly.

"Quinn." Nico said.

I looked down and saw cracks. Cracks that were slowly flowering, in the graying tiles of the roof of this building. They were starting to crumble slowly, as if they were plants that were decomposing. My fingers were as pale as the tiles. Some of them were grazed, some were bleeding.

Nico's hand lightly squeezed mine reassuringly.

"Quinn, please.. Calm down." He said.

I nodded weakly. I removed my hands from the roof's surface, and held both of my hands near my chest. I looked at him, the expression of fear, dripping from my eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry.. H-he was just getting to me." I murmured.

"Just.. Be careful next time.. Okay?" Nico said worriedly.

"Okay." I replied.

"It's alright kid, he's getting into all of us..." Hedge grumbled.

I looked at his direction and smiled softly, "Thanks Coach."

* * *

For what felt like centuries later, the others had finally arrived. I took a deep breath out of relief. Orion had just started the fight. We can still do this, he can still be slowed down. Giant, or no giant. I looked at the people behind me, first at my left, then at my right. What I see are heroes, heroes who has experienced the feeling of dread, the feeling of adrenaline before a battle, the feeling of finding joy in fighting. I smiled to myself.

_Oh yeah, this is gonna be good._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heeeyyo! Nice to see you again guys! Please tell me what you think of this chapter! It could help form the story better! Thanks for the support guys!**


	8. One Last Adventure Chapter 8

**One Last Adventure Chapter 8**

_Ok, maybe I was expecting too much._

I thought to myself as we finally leapt to battle. This was because I had to remind myself that I was horrible at landing. I completely ignored Coach as he was screaming 'DIE'. Fear slowly crept to my stomach and to my neck. It's as if time slowed down, the only thought present in my mind is the thought of my face smooching the ground. My eyes widened as adrenaline started to pick up, my heart beating faster, my body getting closer to impact.

And...

I stuck the landing.

Well _that _was unexpected.

I grinned inwardly, as I looked at the gigantic jerk before me, not being shaken up by his height at all. Only at the sight of how sharp those arrows look at this distance, and how it would feel like if that blade would slice through my skin. I gulped at the thought.

When we landed, the others immediately sprang into action. Coach started by smashing his bat on Orion's head with enough force to create a crack in it. Next came Nico, who started slashing with his Stygian sword. At his equipment, and at him. After that, it was my turn.

Funnelling all my anger and annoyance, I thrust both of my hands towards the ground from where I was standing. The ground shook as cracks formed and started to crawl towards Orion. A huge boulder then protruded beneath him, causing him to fall off balance. The ground shook as his face made contact with the earth.

Awww... How sweet, he's kissing his mother.

I looked at the rooftops, seeing the Hunters of Artemis as they started shooting waves of silver arrows at the fallen giant. They dug deep into his flesh, and golden liquid–_ichor_–started to spill from his wounds. The big bad giant started to hold his nose as arrows kept on raining unto him.

A flicker of movement came from my peripheral vision; it was Thalia, running towards Reyna. I ran after her.

_Hold on._ I thought as I skidded to a stop. I turned back and looked at Orion. _Let me just.._ My hand thrust out, fingers splayed, as I commanded the hood of a car to remove itself. I then gestured my hand towards Orion, letting the hood follow. Just as it hit the giants face, I formed my hand into a fist, causing the hood to wrap itself around his head. Tightly, I might add.

I smiled smugly, and continued running. Revenge is sweet as the nectar of the gods.

As I caught up with Thalia, I saw that she was busy convincing Reyna to flee. Well, not only her, but Hylla as well. Just as I had slowed down and halted beside Thalia, I received a Ramirez Arrellano bear hug from her.

"Quinn! I-I thought you were gone!" She said.

"So did I..." I croaked. Bloody hell did she hug so tight.

We could've hugged there longer, but it was short-lived. We were shocked when the Earth shuddered. I turned back and saw that Orion was gone, along with Hylla and the other Hunters. With that, Thalia told us that we _really_ have to leave.

"Reyna, Quinn," She said, "You really need to go."

The boys came beside us; they were dressed in loud shirts, like something Mr. D would wear. I giggled as I was reminded of the look on Nico's face when Coach showed them proudly at me. When he did, I kept on laughing until my tummy hurt.

"Oh my gods, Nico, I almost forgot that you were supposed to wear that." I said between laughter.

Nico's face flushed into a bright scarlet. "Just shut up. Be thankful that you're not the one wearing them."

"Oh, I'm thankful alright.." I said while wiping away a tear off my face.

"Shut up.." He grumbled as I made a face at him.

"Nico," The sound of Reyna's voice brought me back to the present. "You look–"

"Not a word about the shirt," Nico said in a dead serious tone, "Not one word."

Maybe it was just me, or maybe it was just because I was at the spur of the moment. Because, after Nico said those words, I nudged at him with my elbow and said something stupid.

"That's okay Nico, I think you actually look _cute_." I said. It took me a second to realize what I just said. It took me another to realize that I actually _meant_ what I said. I blinked. Oh gods. Quinn, what have you gotten yourself into? Oh I hope they'd just think of it as a joke.

"Why did you come looking for me?" Reyna started. Oh good, they didn't take a word of what I said seriously. I gotta mentally high five myself for that."You could've gotten away free. The giant has been tracking me. If you had just left–"

"You're welcome, cupcake," Coach muttered, "We weren't about to leave without you. Now let's get out of..."

Coach then took a glance behind Reyna, looking like he's just seen a ghost. Maybe that's because what he saw _was_ a ghost. Actually, a whole lot of them. Reyna turned, seeing the expressions on our faces.

"No.." Reyna whimpered.

Before us, in the balcony of the Ramirez-Arrellano's abode stood a good amount of restless souls, belonging to the Ramirez Arellano family itself. People from different ages, different body types, different origins whose blood is within Reyna's veins. Each and every one of them stood there, glaring at her, like she has disgraced them, and that she deserves to have consequences.

"Reyna, who are they?" Nico said as he took her arm, "What do they–?"

"I can't... I–I can't.." Reyna said, her voice was broken.

I could see Reyna's hands twitching, her eyes were dripping with fear. And in that moment, I saw _me_.

What I see now is a girl who's trying to run away from her past. A girl who's scared and lost. A girl who knew she did something wrong, but also knew that nothing could make up for what she did. A girl who wishes she could turn back time and undo her mistake.

A girl who hates herself.

I took a step forward, and took her trembling hand. I gave it a light squeeze, hoping it would break through her. Reminding her that she us not alone, that none of us are ever alone in life. That there is always someone there, hoping to listen to you, hoping to be there for you, hoping to save you. Hoping to tell you that you are not alone, and that everything will be alright.

"Reyna it's okay, you're not alone." I said as softly as I could, "But... we have to go..."

"It's all right." Nico said. "We'll get you out of here. Let's move."

And with that, all five of us ran towards the Athena Parthenos, leaving the sounds of battle.

* * *

"I still don't get it. They named the whole town after Leo's table?" Coach mumbled.

"Coach.." I groaned as we were strolling down the center aisle. The three of us just looked like a typical group of weird idiots that you could randomly see in convenience stores, shopping for weird stuff. Yup. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"I think the town was here first Coach." Nico said.

"Huh." Coach said as he picked up some donuts. "Maybe you're right. These look at least a hundred years old. I miss those Portuguese _farturas_."

I immediately put my hands in my back, and imagined one of those donuts that hit me in the face when I first got here. Wow. Now that I think about it, that seemed like a really long time ago. Each event went by, packed with too many problems to think about, that I completely forgot that I'm not supposed to be here in the first place. Though, that doesn't stop me from making one of those _farturas_ Coach was talking about.

"Here you go Coach," I said as I placed the pastry on his hands, "You seem to miss these a lot."

Coach's face went from surprised, to happy, and then to embarrassed. It must be rare for someone like me to show kindness to someone like him. Poor coach. And to think that during this trip he was worrying over his pregnant wife, Mellie.

"Uh.. Thanks kid." He said. As he said that, I could see the tips of his ears turn pink. With that, a tiny giggle erupted from me.

We then went shopping for other items. From food, to stationary supplies, to first aid kits, to clothing. As we were in front of stacks of shirts, Nico let out a unsatisfied groan. He obviously doesn't like wearing his floral shirt. We went looking from shirt, to shirt, to shirt, only to go to the counter with no shirts to buy.

While walking back to the camp site, I can't stop but notice the Athena Parthenos. The sunlight was angled perfectly, painting it partially gold. It's just so big, that it's probably a landmark. But still, it radiated grace, beauty, and power. I sighed. This is really a rare sight to behold. I kinda feel thankful that I'm here in the first place.

"Quinn?" Nico called, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hm?" I said as I turned around.

_Too close._

I shouldn't have turned around. He was right in front me. All I could see was him, his face, his eyes. With a jolt, I turned back around and kept walking. I worry about him, it gets worse every time we shadow travel. He's becoming more frail looking, more pale. He eats whenever he gets the chance, and that shows how much he needs to eat to keep up this shadow travelling thing. He shouldn't push himself too much. He's already starting to look like a ghost. (A pretty cute one though) I kinda get the feeling that he would just faint on the spot.

"...Quinn, I really appreciated what you did back there. For Reyna, and for Coach."

Um.. "Thanks.. I guess.. I could help you with that shirt you know.." I turned back again. Thank gods he wasn't that close anymore.

"It's okay, you don't have to.." He replied softly, while briefly glancing at his attire.

I then casually flicked my hand. "I already did."

He looked down again, and saw that I gave him a new Aviator jacket. Quite identical to his old one. I didn't remove the tropical shirt though, wouldn't want Hedge to end up sad. And I also made one for myself, since I love jackets.

"You're welcome." I said with a smile, turned back, and continued walking towards the tent.

A few seconds later, the tent was already visible, with Reyna sitting at its entrance, head held down. Hm.. My nose is starting to feel runny, and there was a slight throbbing at the back of my head. A hand crept to my nose, checking if it was actually dripping. I gasped. I had expected that it was just mucus, but what I saw was worse. It was blood. Fear started to trickle to my head. I had to get rid of it. With a swipe from my hankie, I erased all traces of blood from my nose.

I was the first to arrive at the tent. Upon arrival, I sat beside Reyna in front of the tent's entrance.

"Hi.." I said softly, with a sheepish smile on my face. She smiled sadly, and we silently waited there.

She's still shaken up with our experience in San Juan. It's quite obvious actually, any wanker would know. I can see it in her eyes. She may have calmed down a bit, but it's still there. The fear. Somehow, all I could do right now is to stay there beside her. I know it's a bit barmy of me, but I have never found myself in situations like this before. I mean, back home I _do_ have friends, but I never got the chance to be close to them, to the extent of me knowing about what to do if they are needed to be comforted. _Maybe I really am useless..._ I thought.

When the boys arrived, Reyna spoke up. This made me stop having other thoughts.

"I figured it out" She said.

"What historical site this is? Good 'cause it's driving me crazy." Coach said.

Ah.. I know what that is.. Its..

"The Battle of Waxhaws," Reyna said.

"Ah, right," Hedge said as he nodded, "That was a vicious little smackdown."

"Are you sure?" Nico asked.

They went on like that. I didn't really bother listening to what they were saying. I mean, I've read this already. It's kinda like rewatching a scene from a movie. It doesn't feel like the same experience. I just looked around, and observed the scenery. It was peaceful, and comforting, even though I'm practically surrounded with dead bodies. The day almost felt... Normal.

Like, everything is quiet.. Maybe _too _quiet...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi guys! I don't really have much to say right now.. But yay! New Chapter! Please review! Quoting what this one writer said: "Reviews=Inspiration"**


	9. One Last Adventure Chapter 9

**One Last Adventure Chapter 9**

A low breeze brushed past us, letting the leaves sing its song as it went. Taking a deep breath, I looked up and absorbed the cool sensation, whilst squinting from the light of the sun. Sitting around like this was relaxing. Just letting my stressed out nerves calm down. Almost making me forget that I was actually in this mess. I mean, who knew that being on the run would make you thirst for moments like these? I smiled at that thought.

"...idea of pep talk?..." I vaguely took in their conversations.

"..This is getting too psychological for me.. ..I'm going to write some letters.." Coach muttered.

I looked back at the group as I see some progress on this.. Thing.. But now that it happened, it makes me kinda wonder if I should go with Hedge on this or not. 'Cause I'm sure that this is a heart to heart chat, and it's gonna become a bit awkward for a lassie like me. But I'm getting this gut feeling that keeps saying that I should stay. So, even though both sides of my brain are opposing each other, I stayed with Reyna and Nico.

I kept my head down, but still listened as Reyna continued telling us her story. I think it was brave of her you know, to release all that emotion that gave her grief and despair. To break the walls that she built herself for us.

Unlike me.

You see, after the incident 10 years ago, I never bothered mentioning it to anyone. I mean, it never needed any mentioning since it showed up in the news. I tried to act alright. I tried to act like my sweet innocent self. But sadly, I can't find that side of me anymore. I did my best to put up a smile on my face, especially on my parents and friends. But whenever something reminds me of what happened years ago, all those pent up emotions of panic and anxiety would wash over me like a tidal wave. I didn't want to worry my parents. I never wanted anyone to be brought down because of me ever again. But alas, you can never have everything you want.

My Mum and Dad did what they could. They made go through a whole list of therapies and medications, but they never work. Sure, some made the attacks less threatening, but never to the extent where they would come to a certain end. And they were always instantaneous, and unexpected. I keep thinking that maybe my situation is hopeless, that maybe I could never escape this. That I would live the rest of my life with this burden.

After that, came the time where I distract myself with books. Well not just books, but shows and movies as well. I tried to think that maybe if I don't focus too much on what's going on in my life, especially on what happened in the past, it would all fade away. I surrounded myself with all the distractions I could get, from school work, to joining clubs, to–of course–Fandoms. I pretended like their worlds and my world are not that far apart. Like I could just cross over and be a part of theirs. It wasn't exactly what I called an escape plan, but it was the only plan that made me a tad happier than before. Still, it wasn't enough. I just had to live with it.

I sighed. My life is a mess.

_I'm_ a mess.

It has always been my _fault_.

All those depressing thoughts rushed into me as Reyna was telling her story. I can feel everything spiral down. It's like a dark aura has washed over me. My heart kept on sinking. My breathing was starting to get heavier, and I could feel tears threatening to fall down. I should get away from here, it would only make my emotions go darker by the second.

"Quinn?" Nico said.

I pretended not to hear anything.

"Are you okay?" His voice was full of worry.

My head was still brought down, and a shimmering tear fell without me noticing.

"I-I gotta go take a walk for a bit." I said as I stood up, voice cracking.

"Quinn, wait–"

"Nico, I don't think that's a good idea." I heard Reyna said in a hushed voice.

I headed for the direction Coach went. Hopefully, something else would come up.

* * *

I hoped some of the scenery would cheer me up. I mean, dang, that was close. I was sure that a few minutes more, and I would end up with an anxiety attack again.

_Wait Quinn, hold up. _I slapped both of my cheeks. _Don't delve into those waters again. You're just going to end up feeling horrible afterwards, or maybe even worse. _I thought to myself.

I started to look around again. A small smile formed in my face as a butterfly fluttered right in front of me. It then settled on hovering lowly, so I settled in calling it a companion of mine for this short walk. While my head was down, I stared at the sneakers on my feet as I was walking down the path. It looked so serene as abstract patches of sunlight and shadows danced along the trail. I stitched my eyebrows at the sight of a funny looking shadow drifting about. I looked up to find that was a paper airplane. It soared so unnaturally high. It was probably sent by a wind nymph.

I picked up the pace as I saw it's nose dip down, to land. I have a feeling that's where Hedge is.

"Ah.. There you are.." I mumbled as I skidded to a stop.

Coach just grunted in response.

I proceeded to put up a bright face. Hoping it would mask my bad mood. My little companion just started to flitter its way to a little flower.

"So, how are the messages..?" I ask.

"Heh.. Pretty good, I think I could find a different way of transportation. Death boy could finally gets the rest he deserves." He blinked for a second, before sending another paper airplane.

"Speaking of which, what made you think of leaving them and come over here?"

"Uhh.. N-nothing. Just thought I could help you ask for help." I cheekily smiled.

He chuckled. "No need kid. I got all of this covered."

"But–"

"It looks like you're the one who's in need of help. I mean, I could tell that you're just putting up that smile to cover up what's bothering you. I don't want to pry, but if you ever need any help, I'm all ears."

I deeply sighed. "I'm sorry Coach." He immediately saw right through my facade. I should have known. I slowly removed the mask, letting my real emotions take hold on the expressions on my face. Strangely, I was still a bit uncomfortable.

"It's just that... I'm being haunted by my past. And being back there, with them, made me uncomfortable, almost making me relive the experience I had when I was young."

"S' Okay kid. Everyone gets bothered by something. If being away them for a bit calms you down, no one's stopping you."

I smiled gratefully, "Thanks Coach."

He just nodded, and continued with his work. I looked at the sky silently, staring as new paper airplanes come in and are being sent out. Something is still bothering me though. Like I'm constantly worrying for something to happen. It's normal for me to worry a lot, having anxiety problems. But this isn't the normal type of worry. Not even close. Not even a little bit. Not even at all.

My eyebrows started knitting itself together. What was supposed to happen again? The Zippy mart, the back story, coach out to send letters, more back story..

I gasped loudly.

"Oh Bollocks." I said just as Coach whooped and fist pumped in the air like he was celebrating something. I immediately stood up, grabbed his arm, and shouted.

"Coach we have to go! And I mean NOW!"

And then we ran.

I didn't even think about it. I just let my legs carry me farther.

"Reyna!" I screamed. "Nico! Reyna!"

I arrived a few seconds before Coach did.

"Nico.." I was panting by the time we arrived at our destination.

Wow Quinn, you're _really_ in shape.

* * *

"Bryce Lawrence, Octavian's newest attack dog." Reyna said.

The bloke inclined his head giving him a scrap-like appearance. Or at least, he looked scrap-like to me.

"The augur has many attack dogs. I'm just the lucky one who found you." Bryce said, "Your Graecus friend here, he was easy to track. He reeks of the Underworld."

"You know the Underworld?" Nico said as he unsheathed his sword. "Would you like me to arrange a visit?"

The stupid bloke just laughed, revealing his yellowed teeth.

"Do you think you frighten me? I'm a descendant of Orcus, the god of broken vows and eternal punishment. I've heard screams in the Fields of Punishment firsthand. They're music to my ears. Soon, I'll be adding one more damned soul to the chorus."

Wow. That's one sadistic bastard.

"Patricide eh?" He said, while grinning at Reyna, "Octavian will love this news. You are under arrest for multiple violations of Roman law."

"You being here is against Roman law." Reyna countered. She then pointed out that he's at flaw, for using power that wasn't ever in his hands against the current praetor.

He just shrugged.

"In times of war, some rules have to be flexible. But don't worry. Once I bring you in for trial, I'll be rewarded with full membership in the legion. I imagine I'll be promoted to centurion too. Doubtless there will be vacancies after the coming battle. Some officers won't survive, especially if their loyalties aren't in the right pla–"

Bryce's speech was cut short when a pebble the size of a gumball hit him good in the head.

"What the..?" He mumbled.

It was no one other than lil' ol' me. I smirked at his look of confusion. What an arse.

"Lemme at him!" Coach yelled as he advanced. It was interrupted though, as the ground shook and rumbled beneath us. Suddenly, dead bodies started to claw their way out of their graves. Each of the flimsy-looking skeletal warriors were wearing redcoat uniforms, caked with dirt and grime. My eyes widened as they grabbed both of our arms, immobilizing us. I tried to struggle free, but their grip was strong.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" I said, giving Bryce a deathly glare.

"Lemme go, ya stupid boneheads!" Gleeson yelled.

I sighed deeply, struggling was pointless. All I did was stare as thousands upon thousands of skeletons were being brought back to life. Before we knew it, we were surrounded.

Seriously, I'm getting tired of this.

"I forgot to mention," Bryce said, (cockily I might add) "I'm actually not alone in this quest. As you can see, I have backup–"

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." I muttered, maybe a bit too loud since Bryce turned to my direction. But he continued his morbid speech anyway.

"These redcoats promised quarter to the colonials. Then they butchered them. Personally, I like a good massacre, but because they broke their oaths, their spirits were damned, and they are perpetually under the power of Orcus. Which means they are also under _my_ control."

He then pointed at Reyna. "Seize the girl."

As she was being seized, Aurum and Argentum lept into action, but was overpowered by skeletons as well.

Meanwhile, I was shivering as the image of massacre was plastered on my mind. Dark thoughts once again started to seep through my mind. Red. Blood. Dripping. Screaming. Crying. Shooting. Bodies. Death.

DEATH.

"Quinn." I heard Reyna whisper. She knew what was going on in my head. She knew talking about these things made me uncomfortable. I snapped my head at her, and looked into her eyes. As I stared at her dark irises, I felt calmness slowly flowering inside my chest, and spreading throughout my body. I took a deep breath and felt myself becoming stable.

I quickly gave a small nod as thanks.

"What's wrong son of Hades? Losing your grip?"Bryce's voice brought my attention back to the situation.

Nico was slashing and advancing at the spartoi. Or at least he was trying. Each time he tried to attack them, his sword keeps on passing through. This is bad. This is very bad. His hands are turning dark, and shadowy. He is starting to dissolve. I'm starting to imagine him turning into thin air any second from now.

"Stop this!" Nico said.

"Oh, I'm not doing a thing. But I'm curious to see what will happen..." Bryce said. Well, more like blabbered in my opinion. I didn't even bother to listen in another one of his speeches. Well, that was until he pointed his javelin at Coach's belly.

"I wonder what this one's pain tolerance would be." Bryce stated, "I've experimented on all kinds of animals. I even killed my own centurion once. I've never tried a faun...excuse me, a satyr. You reincarnate don't you? How much pain can you take before you turn into a patch of daises?"

"Sadistic bastard." I said under my breath.

Immediately, he went to me.

"You think I didn't hear all that sh*t you were muttering under your breath?" Bryce said as he gripped my chin to look at him. His grip was strong and painful. My chin is surely going to be colorful tomorrow.

I didn't like how this maggot was treating me. Not one bit. So I gave him a special treat. I spat at him.

He staggered back, and wiped my saliva off his face, and held the sharp point of his javelin in my throat. I gasped at the cool touch of the blade.

My breathing hitched and my eyes widened. My vision is starting to get blurry. No. NO. Stop it! Get that hideous thing away from me! I could feel tears forming on my waterline. My hands were starting to shake.

"Not so tough now are ya?" Bryce whispered lowly in my ear.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Nico yelled.

"Or what?" Said my executor, "By all means, try doing something Underworld-y Nico. I'd love to see it. I have a feeling anything major will make you fade out permanently. Go ahead."

I didn't listen to what they were saying. Actually, I can't hear anything. Nothing but the constant ringing in my ears.

_It's okay Quinn. It's okay. Calm yourself down_. I scolded myself.

_This is what you've been avoiding all day remember? Just take deep breaths. Think of calming scenarios. Just don't think of that blade that is still being pressed on your neck!_

_Calm down Quinn, calm down._

_Just keep breathing slowly. Try to make this work. Everything is gonna be alright._

That's what I keep telling myself. That's what I keep hoping for. But just like always, it's gonna get worse.

I could vaguely see Nico, Reyna and Bryce. The feeling of the latter's blade left me, and suddenly was flicked a Reyna. My eyes widened by a fraction more at what was unleashed after.

Someone has unleashed pure fear and agony itself.

Someone has unleashed a monster.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aaaaaaaand.. Cliffhanger! Yey.  
So.. Hi again fellow demigods and readers! I hope you haven't given up on me yet! Thank you for the reviews and follows you have been giving out guys! And speaking of...**

**_Shadow_, first of all hi! Thank you for unending support from Into Another world up to here! (Same goes to all of you who have read it too!) And also for pointing out that um.. thing.. Thank you for that. I would also like to know those mistakes you have mentioned in your review from the other chapter.. Since, I'm still trying to improve my writing skills and stuff. It would help me a lot in improving this story, and of course, my writing.**

**All of you guys are also welcome to point out such mistakes, or even give me your opinion in this story! Thank you once again, and see you soon! (Hopefully)**


	10. One Last Adventure Chapter 10

**One Last Adventure Chapter 10**

Everything I saw and felt was in full detail. It was like all of my senses have been heightened. It makes me think that the world must've been punishing me. Making me suck and swallow the poison and venom seeping out. This is just too much for me to bear, too much weight to add to my already burdened shoulders.

Pure terror has been unleashed as the monster himself gave a loud shriek. It suddenly felt like the temperature lowered, and I felt eerily cold. I had to hug myself to keep my body from shivering. Both from fear and from the latter. Everything started to darken, as if a intimidating huge cloud has covered the sky. The hairs on my back stood to its ends, as I started to experience waves upon waves of pain and sorrow. It felt like Death himself is breathing on my neck, taunting me as he waits for me to draw my final breath. Enjoying the look on my horror stricken face.

The walls of undead soldiers slowly crumbled to dust, and I was already losing my mind. I was having a hard time breathing. My heart rate seemed to only go up, beating loud and fast. The blood in veins was curdling, and I wasn't just shivering anymore, I was trembling hard. I was on my knees, covering my ears, and squeezing my eyes shut. I tried to stop it from going into my head. I tried. I tried. I tried. I tried! Deep dark memories started to flood into me, memories of suffering and torment, slowly poisoning me, killing me.

_"Gran-gran? Granma?"_

_"Shh.. Now be a good little girl.. Grandma and Grandpa are sleeping.."_

_**"N-no! No! Get away from me!"**_

I didn't know that I was already screaming it from the top of my lungs.

_**"Get away from me!"**_

I scrambled away. Flailing and shrieking in fear. I was breathing hard, and my tears were streaming down my face. I want to get out of here. I don't want to see it anymore!

_"There's no need to worry about Grandma and Grandpa anymore.."_ A cruel and terrifying voice whispered in my head.

_I'm screaming. I'm screaming. I'm screaming._

_I'm screaming._

_I'm screaming._

_I'm screaming._

_And I don't know why._

_I dON'T KnOw WhAT To Do! What Should I Do..?!_

_All I see is blood. Red. Scarlet. Crimson. Maroon. I don't like this. I don't like it. Not one bit. The ringing in my ears won't stop. Stop it! Stop! It! STOP IT! Everything is dark. Everything is blurry. Where is everybody?! I feel dirty. Unclean. I AM Dirty! It's covering me! I can't see clearly. I can't see. My heart is pounding again. The blood in my veins boiling. My tears are falling. Throat is constricting. Somebody! Anybody! I don't know what to do!_

_I'm scared._

_I'm screaming. _

_And I don't know why._

_I knew this would happen. I knew that he would arrive. I knew that Death was just looming around the corner, waiting for the right moment._

* * *

All I remember is the horrible feeling of being terrified.

And then..

Everything became bright.

I suddenly heard a collection of gasps.

"Oh my gods."

"Is she alright?"

"It's you!?"

I was still feeling queasy and sick, and was on all fours. There were small cuts and bruises all over my limbs. I could see blood dripping from my nose, slowly making the wooden floor dirtier. My breathing was still heavy, and my hands seemed to still be shaking. And there's still that painful throbbing at the back of my head. But my condition was rather calmer than what it was before.

"Hey." I heard from the person who kneeled down in front of me. Slowly, I lift my head a bit to stare at him. He was a handsome looking fellow. He nudged a bowl at me and said: "Want some Gelato?"

I nodded softly as he placed the bowl on my fingers.

He then turned back and whispered something, gesturing for one of them to come near. Suddenly someone else was there, who produced some tissues to wipe away the blood and tears from my face. I tucked my legs beneath me and started to eat the ice cream he gave once my queasiness started to subside. Hm.. Cookies and cream, my favourite.

"I'm Percy Jackson," said the guy in front of me, "That's Leo, and those over there are–"

"Piper Mclean, Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levasque, Jason Grace and Frank Zhang." I interrupted without looking away from my ice cream.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a spoon clattering on the floor.

"Guys," Leo snickered, "This is the girl that I talked about. The one from my dream."

"Oh, so she's real." Piper mused, "I thought you were joking when you said you had a pretty girlfriend that you forgot about."

Okay. _That_ made me suspiciously raise an eyebrow.

"Beauty Queen, I think we have more important matters to talk about, so please refrain from going unto that subject." Leo replied, face flushing in embarrassment. "Now.. what'd you say your name was?"

"Actually.. I never got to introduce myself." I said slowly trying to stand up."Ah.." I painfully winced, the pounding in my head was still there.

Percy's hand lightly touched my arm. "Hey, just sit back down. There's no need to be formal here."

I complied to Percy's request.

"Hi," I gave a small wave to the others, "My name is Quinn, Quinn McHenry. And I am a real person."

* * *

I spent a few minutes there in front of everyone, explaining the situation I was in. Basically everything I told Leo in my dream. Including the fact that Penny has done this before me, and that she has had her adventure with the seven. I even clarified that Penny and Leo were not in a relationship (Well not exactly). I also told them how I ended up with Nico's gang with the Athena Parthenos rather than with them in the Argo II. And they took all of it quite differently than what I had expected. Annabeth's right eye was twitching, Frank's mouth was hanging open, and everyone else was left in stunned silence. Even Percy wasn't saying anything.

"Um.. is everyone alright?" I asked.

"How do you expect us to be all right after _that_?" Frank said.

"Hmm.. Well, Coach Hedge had a calmer reaction when I told him. Reyna, not quite."

A frustrated looking Annabeth suddenly stood up.

"Hold up, wait a second. You said you have read our story, so you know what the ending is going to be right?" My eyes flickered a bit to Leo for a second. "You know if Gaea will be defeated or not. Or if the Greek and Roman camps will ever be at peace, or if the physician's cure would work?"

"Uh..." I muttered, scratching my cheek. Bloody hell are those grey eyes intense. I mean, sure my eyes are grey too, but hers has a more commanding and striking feel to it, like a single stare could send shivers down your spine.

"Wise girl, I think you're pressuring our little visitor here." Percy said.

"Look Seaweed Brain, we're in a horrible situation right now, and if she could change our chances of defeating Gaea, then.."

"A-annabeth.." I tried to interrupt her. "Annabeth!"

There. She stopped.

I took a deep breath, and started, "Annabeth, guys, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news. But just as what my cousin has stated, and from what you have already known, if you are aware of your own future, the Fates will change that future in a way you wouldn't expect. I don't want any of you to be hurt or misguided if I were to tell you the happenings in your future."

Stormy grey eyes started to bore down at me.

"You're right. Sorry Quinn." Annabeth apologized.

"It's alright." I said with a small smile, glad to have met these great heroes, and see glimpses of their personalities.

"Now guys, before you continue planning, I gotta go inside first, to help Quinn with her wounds." Leo said slowly helping me stand, Leo on the left, Percy on the right. I swear, if I wasn't in this situation right now, I would faint from fangirling. Just why did I have to exert myself that much?

* * *

"Thanks" I muttered as they settled me on a comfy seat. Percy went to get a first aid box while Leo just sat in front of me, cleaning the other wounds on my body with more tissues.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder what it would be like if you _did_ remember Penny." I muttered.

I think, if he and everyone else remembered who Penny was, they would all know that there is a reason why I stumbled here. Maybe they'd even help me find that reason. Or they would also avoid having any emotional bond with me to lessen the feeling of hurt when I leave. Maybe Leo would be asking me a thousand questions about Penny or how she has been. I bet they wouldn't even be weirded out by my newly discovered abilities.

"Actually Quinn, about that.." He said.

"Y-yeah...?" I croaked.

The sound of footsteps made me turn my attention to Percy, who was making his way toward us.

"Uh.. Here's the first aid kit." Percy said.

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

Leo chuckled a bit. "Seems like somebody else swooning all over you, Percy."

I glared at him a bit. "Shut up. I don't fancy him. It's not every day you get to meet your childhood hero, ya bugger."

That made the both of them snicker.

"Alright, come on let's finish covering those cuts of yours." Percy said.

"Actually Aquaman, I think you should head out first. I have some stuff to discuss with our British Wonder." Leo said.

"You really want to know about her.. Do you..." I whispered, my eyes softening. If it weren't for the vibe he was giving off, I wouldn't have let him tease me that easily. Poor Leo.

He put on a smile. "'Course I do. Wouldn't want some old forgotten girlfriend getting mad at me for forgetting her."

Percy just simply walked away. Giving us a small 'goodbye' nod as he went. I just stared at Leo's smile though. It made me remember of my own. The one I offered to everyone meet. Especially those who care and worry for me. Like my parents, my 'friends', my teachers. Even Penny, Reyna, Gleeson, Nico.. I tried to give a show to them. That the loss didn't affect me. Like everything's fine. Like nothing is haunting me or bringing me down.

That same smile is what I see in Leo's face.

I took a deep breath. "Okay then. But first.. Give me your hand. This isn't something that I could just tell you. This is something that I need to _show_ you."

He looked at me for a second, hesitating. I understand how much pressure it would feel. I gave him a reassuring nod. Hopefully he wouldn't get discouraged. This is something he needs to see. This is what he wanted.

As he placed his hand on mine, I immediately squeezed my eyes shut. Concentrating as hard as I can.

He needs to know.

_._

_"__Penny! It's getting late! Go back to bed!__" It was the sound of Mrs. Smith's voice._

_"Yes Mom."_

_._

_"Ow! What was that for?! Who knew your hands were bony pinchers?" A frustrated Penny said while massaging her now red cheek._

_"You told me to prove to you that this wasn't a dream." Replied an amused Leo._

_._

_"Blue Bottom? Is that you?" Penny said while sitting on a wooden desk._

_"You knew about that?" Leo questioned._

_"Of course I did, it was in your point of view." She replied._

_"Hey, is that me?" Leo said, noticing Penny's sketch of him. Smiling a bit at the effort she put into it._

_._

_"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Hey, don't cry! I don't know what to do when girls cry." Leo said, trying to comfort Penny. He was wiping away her tears, and murmuring to her in hushed voices._

_"Well, figures, since you don't hang around with organic life forms, especially female organic life forms" Penny said softly, willing a smile on her face._

_"There, your smiling again." Leo said, beaming._

_._

_"F*ck!" Penny yelled at the sight of an eerie woman in her bedroom._

_"Gaea. What are you doing here?"_

_"Tssk.. Tsk.. Such a fine mortal." She said sleepily._

_"What game are you playing at Dirt Face?"_

_._

_"Penny how did you do that?" Hazel asked. "That was like–"_

_"Controlling the Mist?" Penny supplied. She has just showed everyone what Tartarus looked like. How she had used her imagination._

_._

_Penny was screaming in her bed._

_"Woah Penny! Penny!" Leo said. He was trying to calm her down._

_"Penny stop, you're alright. You're alright." He whispered._

_._

_"Dang, it's really hot." complained Penny._

_"I know," Piper replied, "with Leo gone, I'm not sure if we are able to find a way to Epirus. I know that you are aware where he is.." Piper looked dreaded. "but can you please tell me if he would be alright?"_

_._

_"Penny, we arrived in Malta" Piper piped up._

_"We have to find Leo." Was the only thing Penny said._

_._

_"Was she.. Was she the girl you talked about?" Leo asked, his face drawn to the horizon._

_"Yeah, yes. Yes, it was her. Calypso."_

_._

_"I don't know if you like jewelry and stuff, but I want you to have it." Leo said, holding a black bracelet. He carefully wrapped around Penny's wrist._

_._

_"You know... I'm starting to get the feeling that our relationship isn't exactly in the area of friends.."_

_"You don't say?" Replied Penny._

_Leo's hand cupped her face. He then started to lean close to her._

_._

_**"Be careful with what you say Penny. It's really easy to manipulate a mortal mind. It would be a shame to lose that valued imagination of yours.**__**"**_

_"Indeed, the human brain is brilliant Gaea," Penny said."It does wondrous things, it can even be used as a weapon to beat the crap out of you."_

_._

_"P-Penny? Something's wrong." Frank stuttered._

_Penny was slowly turning to ashes. From her feet, the ash was creeping slowly. Making its way until she'll be completely consumed and disappear._

_"What's happening to you?" Leo said._

_"I-I-I.. I'm leaving.. I'm leaving your world.." Penny said, looking down at her grey hands. "I.. ..This is it."_

_"...I'm gonna miss you guys." She said, then bear-hugged Leo. "Especially you." She whispered faintly. A single tear fell from her face. A small smile formed in her lips._

* * *

That was intense.

In only a few seconds, me and Leo relived Penny's whole adventure. Feeling the same emotions she had felt and seeing the same things she saw. A hand gripped mine tightly, it was Leo. I looked at him, trying to read the emotion on his face. His jaw was clenched, and he was breathing heavily. It must have been my imagination, but a tear slid in his cheek.

"Leo?" I croaked.

He looked at me.

"I-I don't.. I don't get it.. Everything I saw, it felt.. It felt foreign to me. I never.. I don't.. Remember.. Yes, everything we witnessed is in my memory. But Penny.. Penny was never in the picture."

I suddenly felt grim after he said that.

"But something is weird about this though," Leo said, clenching my hand a bit. It feels numb. "It's weird that.. That every time I see her. Her face, her smile, even that little blue jacket of hers. I feel.. Something.. I don't know what it is but it feels like there's a pain in my chest. Like someone's gripping it tightly. It makes me feel like I'm supposed to know something, but I don't. Like there's a gaping hole but then again, the hole was never there. It's kinda like longing for something that never existed, but a gut feeling tells you that it _does._"

I was just patiently listening to every word coming out from his lips. Is it just me, or did Leo suddenly turned into a gigantic blob..?

"Quinn?" His voice was becoming an echo.

"Quinn.. Nose... Bleeding.. again..."

I silently giggled to myself. _His voice is funny._ I thought as I was slowly slipping away from consciousness.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finally! I did it! I updated! Sorry guys for a really late update, I don't blame anyone since it was just me, procrastinating. I made the chapter longer though. I know that that flashback part was just me recycling the first story.. But you know nothing Jon Snow! It was hard editing and looking for the right things to put in here! Anyways, be prepared 'cause stuff is about to happen.**


	11. One Last Adventure Chapter 11

**One Last Adventure Chapter 11**

The sound of gentle orchestra music started to fill my ears, along with faint whispering and breathing noises. Dazzling lights were beaming on the ceiling, making the room look more immaculate as it already is.

"..Okay now take that foot slightly to the side.." A strict and mature voice said.

I was breathing slowly and calmly, my posture straight and stiff.

"..Stretch, now put it into first.. Stretch.. Put it into first position.."

I didn't know it at the time, but I was more aloof than usual. Thoughts wandering to who knows where. Like my mind just left my body on auto-pilot.

"..And five.. And six... ..And seven.. ..And eight.. Now let's start practicing our plie's.. Quinn!"

I jolted when the teacher called out to me. Did I get caught? I should've focused more. I immediately went over like the good little girl I am. Walking briskly, my baby blue skirt was swishing back and forth, ballet shoes slightly squeaking, and my heart was hammering in my little chest. I thought she was going to give me a scolding.

"Your grandparents are here." She told me, a soft smile in her face. I smiled back in relief.

In that moment everything changed, and I wasn't in the Ballet Studio anymore. (And no, the Fire Nation didn't attack.)

My nose rejoiced a bit as a sweet and buttery scent drifted by. My eyes fluttered shut as I breathed in the familiar, comforting smell. I sighed. I missed this. I missed it so, so, much. No one else can make this smell. No one else but..

"Grandmaaa! Grandma! Lemme help with the frosting! Lemme help with the frosting!" I squealed excitedly. I was 5 again, young and care-free.

"Oh alright, but be careful sweetie!" Replied my grandmother, her smile ever so radiant. She seemed so full of life, every detail about her was present. Her beautiful eyes that crinkle when she smiles, her frost-white hair, that looks like it was glowing under the sun. Even her favourite sweater was detailed, stitches, hems and all.

"O-ow!" Little me winced, pain shooting in my finger.

"Now, now, I told you to be careful. Let me fix that for you sweetie." She said as she came to take care of my wound.

The scene shifted again.

"Higher! Higher!" I yelled, as grandpapa threw me in the air. I light giggle escaped from my lips from the rapturous feeling of being above ground. Time slowed down. We were in the backyard. It felt lovely being in the air. It felt like you can do anything in the world. Like I could grasp the heavens with my tiny little fingers, or go on and fly wherever I wanna go. I looked at grandpapa's smiling face, and I felt happy. Happy playing with him again, happy to see his _smile_ again.

But he never got to catch me. Everything started to disappear. The house, the lawn, the trees, the sky, and my grandpapa. I started to fall as it all turned into pure darkness. Tears started to form on my eyes, and my breathing was starting to become slightly erratic, a loud shriek escaped from my trembling lips. What made it worse was that the fall didn't feel like a fall. It felt like someone is _pulling_ me somewhere, rather forcefully.

_Make it stop. Make it stop. Please, make it stop!_ I pleaded silently.

And it did. The falling came to an abrupt stop.

My face was just a few inches above the ground. It was like time stood still, or more like the gravity has been turned off. I gaped in awe as I saw my teardrops and tufts of hair floating around me. What made it more interesting was that as I was hovering, blobs of darkness slowly became more detailed, and they transformed into one of the most beautiful sceneries I could ever lay my eyes on.

It seemed to be night time and the moon was shining rather beautifully, peeking around a small cloud in the glittering sky. Beneath it was an ocean, perfectly reflecting the silver moonlight, radiating light everywhere. Thin blades of grass started to form from the soles of my feet, and few trees sprung nearby. A beautifully formed one stood at the edge of the cliff I was standing on. I light breeze swept by, the flittering whispers of the trees following at its wake, accompanied by the sound of ocean waves crashing on the rocks beneath.

I sat near the cliff's edge hugging my knees, sighing deeply.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I nearly jumped in surprise.

It was expected that someone brought me here, but who it was though, was a complete mystery. That is, until I turned to the owner of the voice.

"N-Nico?" I whispered. "Is that you?"

* * *

"I'm sorry Quinn, for everything." He said. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I never wanted to scare you off."

I slowly hugged myself tighter, my chin resting between my knees. Memories of what previously happened flashed throughout my mind. I still remember everything vividly. The memory was still fresh. Maybe too fresh, because I don't think I can make myself look at him. And I feel guilty that I couldn't do that.

Nico continued, "Quinn, I want you to know that I felt horrible when I did that. I should've handled my emotions better. I don't want my friends to feel that same pain that I have been through. I don't want them to be scared for revealing that side of me that I had been trying to tame."

"It fine." I croaked.

"No, it's not." he said louder than he had intended.

I jolted as he did that. I shouldn't have done that. Oh gods I shouldn't have.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

I nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Th-that's okay Nico. You know, back at Buford, I already knew that that was going to happen. It was my fault for not being fully prepared for it." I replied reassuringly. It was true, I knew that it was about to happen. I knew that he did that because he wanted to protect us. It was my fault for not being strong enough to handle it.

"Quinn, I could see all that pain you felt from the look of your eyes." Nico whispered, his voice cracking. "You were terrified. You looked at me like I was a monster. You were screaming, telling me to get away. Maybe _I am_ a monster. What I did to Bryce was unforgivable. It was too dark, even for someone like me. But Quinn, know this: You are one of the few people that I have grown to care about, and I don't want you to hate me for what I did. I don't–"

I blindly reached both of my hand out to grasp his. "Nico, you're not a monster."

As I said that, I slowly lifted my face to look at him. I can see it in his face that he was surprised, but thankful that I said that. But that's not all that I want to say.

"You're not a monster, Nico Di Angelo. You're an angel. It's in your name." I said, smiling genuinely. "You fight to protect those you care and love. You always do what's right, even though you know it would hurt you in the end. You make sure everyone would have the better ending. You make sacrifices, you endure, you do what you can, you stay strong."

I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "You're a hero. You're my hero. I have always wanted to be like you. To be able to stay strong, and keep on fighting. I don't hate you Nico. Remember that."

Nico was silent for a bit, looking like he was still contemplating whether to say something or not.

"But I... ..I harmed you..." He said.

A millisecond later, I found myself enveloping him with a hug. I could hear his heartbeat, beating in a slow rhythm, its sound mixing with his deep breathing. "You didn't harm me. You protected me. You protected your friends." I said, nuzzling my face closer to him. With that, he wounded his arms around me tightly, giving me a rare hug.

"Thank you, Quinn."

I giggled a bit. "Thank you too, Nico." I said, kissing his cheek before pulling away to look at him. His eyes widened a bit when I did that. It took a full five seconds for everything to sink in.

Wait did I just...?

I coughed nervously after that. "It's normal to kiss a friend's cheek right? In some countries they even do that as a greeting.." I muttered.

_Yes, but that didn't seem like a friendly kiss Quinn._ Said a voice in my head.

_Shut up._ I told it.

Nico just cleared his throat and nodded. We went back to our original positions, with me hugging my knees close to my chest, and with him sitting Indian style beside me. The awkward moment slowly disappearing. My eyes flickered too where my elbow was touching his arm for a second. I sat there in comfortable silence, enjoying the scenery at the same time.

Wait..

My head immediately cocked to the side. Wasn't I supposed to be saying something important right now? Oh, I remember.

"Nico..?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"How did I get here? Is it similar to how you could easily stumble upon the Hypnos Cabin when dreaming?" I questioned.

"Uh.." Nico stuttered, "K-kinda like that.. You see, I was guilty and felt horrible about earlier, and the last thing on my mind was–"

Aw.. Nico looked so adorable being flustered.

"Nico, you don't have to elaborate it fully if it makes you nervous. A simple nod would suffice. Which also reminds me, I think you should wake up now. Reyna and Coach might be in need of help."

He nodded. "What about you..? Where are _you_ right now? Are you safe? Can I come and get you?"

"Nico it's alright, I'm with the seven. And I have a feeling that I need to get up as well." I said as I scooted in front of him.

"Wanna do it the same time?"

He simply nodded.

"Okay.. You ready..?" I whispered as I placed my forehead against his, and held both of his hands.

He nodded again.

"One.." I whispered.

"Two.." He said, closing his eyes.

I smiled and closed my eyes as well, saying: "...Three.."

* * *

There was a brief flash, and then suddenly the ocean, the cliff, the moon, and the stars were gone. And so was Nico. I sat up wide awake, my thoughts clearer than ever. I stretched a bit, and took a deep breath. Ah, it's been a long time since I slept on a bed. Since adventuring with Nico and the others, a bed was the last thing that came to my mind. Speaking of that little runt..

_Can I come and get you?_

I replayed his words in my head. He was worried about me. Remember when I said he looked adorable when flustered? Well he was just ten times _more_ adorable when he's worried.

"Why are you smiling?" Annabeth asked me, her blonde eyebrow quirked up. I didn't even see her there.

Wow. I didn't even know I was beaming only until someone had caught me. "Oh, it's nothing." I said, a ghost of a smile on my face. "Um.. How long was I out? Did Leo tell you guys what happened..?" I asked Annabeth.

"You were asleep for approximately 30 minutes. And yes, he told us. You shouldn't be up if that shadowtravel has exhausted you." She replied.

Oh. He didn't tell them about.. Well, that would confuse them even more.. So it was probably a better choice.

"Oh, and speaking of that bloke, I need to thank him for helping me. So.." I mumbled.

"Maybe later, he just left with Frank and Hazel."

This time, it was I who quirked an eyebrow. "Delos?"

Annabeth nodded. "Delos."

_Maybe Delos will be our always_

I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from saying that. It's still too early Quinn, technically, you just met the girl. You might make it worse. Plus, it's kind of cruel to make book references in front of a book character. Let alone it be someone like Annabeth.

Speaking of Annabeth, I can't help but notice that she looks so tense lately. Like being around me is making her somewhat uncomfortable or something. She kept on looking at anything but me, her arm were crossed, and she kept drumming her fingers on her arm. I could almost imagine her pacing back and forth in this room waiting for me to wake up. Looking at her closely, I could really see why Percy chose her though. I mean, she may have an agitated look on her face, some bags under her eyes, and have a messy ponytail on, but she _still _looked bloody attractive.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?"

She looked at me for a moment, then looked at the floor and started pacing. _Told you_ she was doing that when I was knocked out.

"I'm sorry but I'm just worried about everything going on right now. I mean, everyone was getting prepared for the day of Gaea's awakening, it being only hours away, but then suddenly you come and started explaining these things that was completely out of context of what we're facing right now, leaving me contemplating if everything we did, everything we sacrificed.. ..Was it all for worth it? Being someone–being a character in a book–it makes me think that everything might be _pointless._" She ended her rant with a sigh.

I swear, if this goes on I'll become a therapist when I grow up.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yay! Quico fluff! And a little talk to gain a bit of friendship points with Annabeth! OwO**

**I'm reaaaally sorry for posting late. You see, school started, so yeah. School. And there's one thing I noticed while writing this, and that's my obsession of emphasizing things with **_**italic**_**. I can't help it, it's **_**addicting**_**. So.. Yeah, that's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Any thoughts about it though? Do you think the Quico ship would sail or would sink? Does Quinn show some promise in being a therapist someday? What else do you want me to add in this story? Please let me know! Please..?**


	12. One Last Adventure Chapter 12

**One Last Adventure Chapter 12**

"Well, do you actually think that it is... pointless?"

Annabeth gave me a slightly confused look after I said that.

"I don't think you could call something pointless. Everything that exists has a purpose after all." I continued, "Everything and everyone has its own part in this world. Think of the most useless item that could come into your mind; you'd always find a reason for it to exist. I know you'd think that all of this wouldn't apply to you, because of the thought that you're all fictional. But If you _are_ fictional, than why are you here right now? Why can I look at you, talk to you or–"

My whole 'therapy' was suddenly interrupted when a small giggle escaped Annabeth's lips.

"Uh Annabeth? Is everything alright...?" I asked her. She just replied by shaking her head, and gesturing that it was nothing. I nervously cleared my throat. Okay.. That was weird.

"So with all of this happening, the fictional and the real worlds aren't that different actually. Well, in my point of view they're not. They are more like different universes–"

"_Hahahahahahahaha..~_"

"A-annabeth..?" I looked at her with a bewildered expression, she just kept laughing, and laughing.

"_Hahaha! Hahahahaha..! Hahahaha~_"

It was getting creepier and creepier each time. Like her voice was being layered by multiple voices and whispers. Each time she laughed, its volume would increase bit by bit. I could almost feel the room vibrating. I suddenly felt a shiver down my spine when I noticed that her eyes were tinted _green_.

"Wh-wha..?"

She wobbled a bit, clutching her stomach.

"You actually–" She said, and laughed again. "Ha, haha! Hahahaa!"

"_Oh shut up._" A new voice flowed through Annabeth's mouth, it was cold and harsh, but the tone was like the person was actually in a dream-like state. My ears perked up as recognition settled in. I don't think I could describe what I felt, but it was a cross between fear, and the sudden determination to resist.

"Gaea." I tried to say firmly, but instead it went out like a croak.

Not-Annabeth chuckled, amusement laced within her tone. "_Hello Quinn McHenry, fancy meeting you here._"

My mind raced. What does she want? Is this something like what she wanted with Penny? Will she kidnap me? Does she think I'm not capable of escaping? Does she think an additional pawn would do her good just like last time? Does she think she can sway me into joining her? Why the fudge is she here?!

My thoughts were still on the subject of what Gaea did to Penny. Which made me say: "I won't let you kidnap me."

Gaea however looked quite surprised. She slowly approached me, and I was too hesitant to move. She was so close to my ear, I can hear her smile slowly creeping on her face. "_Who said anything about taking you?_" She whispered, sending chills down my spine. She's starting to creep me out. I mean, that voice is starting to give me goose bumps. I steeled myself, and cleared my throat a bit to reply to her. "Then what are you doing here." My voice was thick and shaking as those words floated out of my mouth.

She chuckled again. "_Oh, I wasn't planning on taking you, little Quinn... My plan was more on the lines of me __**breaking**__ you._"

She suddenly pulled back to look at me with crazed eyes while grinning sadistically.

"_Just you wait little girl, soon the pieces would fit, and I shall have my redemption!"_

At Gaea's final words, everything started to collapse and break apart. A crack formed from her smile and bits and pieces of the room started to fall like shards of glass. They kept falling into the deep dark abyss of my mind, pulling me down with them. I didn't even have the chance to scream.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, taking laboured breaths. I can still hear her bone chilling voice in my head. Is this still a dream? Am I finally awake? Is she still here to trick me?

My eyes darted all around the room, looking for any sign that this may still be a dream. I shakily got out of my cold and uncomfortable bed, and took a peek through the curtains in my bedroom window. Well, it seems real. I suddenly pinched my arm to prove it further.

_Ow._

Yup, I'm awake alright.

I suddenly squinted at the bright sunlight. Wait, I thought I was in Delos? Where am I now? I stared through the window pane, finding myself a hundred or so feet above ground. Have they already finished their business in Delos?

I went out of my room and slowly started to go towards the Argo II deck, but I was still a bit woozy since my thoughts were still revolving around my sudden nightmare.

What did Gaea mean about breaking me? Was it literally? Theoretically? Why did she just come and give me a heart attack all of a sudden? I involuntarily shivered remembering that dream. It was all too clear, too vivid, too realistic that I didn't even know I was dreaming. I could remember that horrible face that she unfortunately made in Annabeth's image. Gods, did that face burn a tattoo on my mind.

Being mentally scarred really didn't leave me in a good state. I feel kinda jumpy and weird. And I can't shake the slight feeling of anxiety I'm getting. Hesitantly, I took a deep breath and steeled myself. It's alright Quinn, you're fine. Nico may not be here right now, but you've survived without him for fifteen years right? How's a few days any different? Building the same walls shouldn't be much of a problem right?

Finally I had arrived, and it felt like the air was knocked out of me once I stepped onto the ship's deck. Seriously, it feels weird to be on a boat that's flying in the sky. It's all too.. Confusing. And weird.

"Hey Quinn, finally up?"

I turned toward the voice, belonging to a certain black-haired teenager. I almost rolled my eyes at his statement.

"What do you think, Sherlock?" I mused. Wow Quinn, you're suddenly sarcastic and sassy. Now _that_ was uncalled for.

Percy shrugged, unfazed by my remark. Looking at him closely though, Percy seemed a little different. He looked more tired than what I'd think him to be, he acted more sluggish, and his face was tinted green. I cocked my head to the side, a questioning look on my face.

"Perce, you okay mate? You look kinda... Knackered." I asked him.

"Percy, please explain." Annabeth said. I almost flinched when I saw Annabeth there. But then again, this Annabeth doesn't have green eyes or even a creepy smile. She was the beautiful, witty, and brave Annabeth we all know and love.

He just scoffed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well yeah, that. I just got a little underwater poison in me from that last time."

"O-oh." Hm.. Awkward much? Great job Quinn, waaay to socialize.

"So.. I thought we were at Delos or something." I said as I slowly made my way to the ship's quarterdeck, beside Leo.

"Actually we're making our way towards Asclepius' not-so-secret lair." Leo muttered.

Heh. Not-so-secret lair. I get it.

"You know, you don't have to be so obvious about it." Percy said, nudging me with his elbow.

Wait, I said that out loud?

"Yes, you did." Leo said.

That too?

"Yup." Percy said.

"Oh gods what's wrong with me?" I said frustratingly.

"Were you thinking that or are you really saying it?" Percy questioned me, a smile creeping on his face. Leo has a wide one on too.

"Said it." I spat out with an annoyed expression. You know, it's actually good to see that these stressed heroes were able to unwind. I just don't like the fact that it's because of me embarrassing myself though.

A bunch of giggles erupted from the little twats. _Giggles._ I would've gotten mad, or giggled with them even, but something else caught my eye. Before me stood the beautiful ruins of Epidaurus. Each of the steps looked so clear and distinct even at a distance. There was an old and rustic feel to it that is like no other. Just by looking at these ruins, I could already tell that a story lies deep within the structure. I know, it's just a pile of rocks that used to be some sort of building, but my family and I don't usually go out on vacations okay? Plus, it's more gorgeous than what it looks like in pictures. And.. I'm actually one hell of a History nerd. It's a thing.

"Woah. Would you look at that..." I breathed out in awe and admiration.

"Oh, that's beautiful." said Leo.

"Looks like more rubble." said Percy.

I shot him a glare. "Rude much?"

He gave me a shrug like it was nothing. "What? We see these kinds of stuff every day. I almost got killed in one of them too."

"Well you gotta admit, looking at these things could sometimes get kinda boring." Annabeth said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Alright, alright," I chuckled with my hands in the air, "I wouldn't want to get in the way of the pros."

"There" Annabeth said suddenly, while pointing at the centre of the disk-like structure.

"Exactly. See, the architect knows her stuff." Leo said.

Well of course she saw it. Never expect anything less from Annabeth, Leo.

Everyone in the ship started to gather around to look at it. Leo, Frank and Hazel then started to figure on what the old relic is, and on how to open it. Well actually, Leo had already figured everything out and just wanted to impress everyone of how much of a 'genius' he is. (Okay, let's admit it, Leo _is_ a genius. But don't tell him I said that) He proceeded to explain how the big disk is supposed to be like the Archimedes lock he had encountered in the laboratory under Rome.

"So if that big round thing is the lock, how do we get the key?" Percy said, while scratching his ear. Heh, adorable little sucker.

"Way ahead of you, Aquaman," said Leo.

"Okay, do not call me _Aquaman_. That's even worse than _waterboy_." Percy commented.

"Oh, don't mind Repair Boy, Percy." I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Shut it, _British Wonder_." Leo chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at that. Alright, I take back what I said about him being a genius.

"You guys remember the giant Archimedes grabber arm I told you I was building?" Leo said as he turned to Jason and Piper.

"Wait, I thought you were kidding." Jason said, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, my friend, I never kid about giant grabber arms!" He replied while rubbing his hands together. Looking so much like a Latino Rumplestilkskin. "It's time to go fishing for prizes!"

And with that, Leo set it all up and used the gigantic claw to turn the old relic like a knob. It was with the help of Jason though, used his Superman power of flight to give directions. They really worked together to solve the puzzle. After few directives and turns and twists, the last ring settled with a satisfying hiss. A spiral staircase suddenly appeared and slowly descended to the entrance, leaving an eerie and slightly ominous effect.

Now all that's left to do is for the rest to go all Indiana Jones in there.

"Leo, even from up here, I'm sensing bad stuff at the bottom of those stairs." Hazel said, a look of worry on her face. "You sure you don't want me to come along?"

"Thanks, Hazel, but we'll be good." said Leo with a reassuring smile, "Me and Piper and Jason–we're old pros at large and dangerous."

Frank proceeded to hand him the vial of poison, and then gave him a bear hug.

"Good luck guys." Percy said.

"Be careful." said Annabeth.

"Say hi to the statue for me!" I said with a smile, which made them give me a confused look.

* * *

The other's slowly went back inside, as they waited for the trio to finish their mini quest. Hazel lingered a bit though. She was just there, staring at the entrance with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Hazel, they'll be alright down there." I said, trying to comfort her.

"I know.. but.. Leo he.."

"Shh... It's alright.." I said as I gave her a hug. "I know it's kinda idiotic for him to put his life out for you guys, but.. We can't stop Leo from being Leo.. "

"It's just sad because if we care too much about someone, and they want to do something for themselves that seems risky, we just keep telling ourselves to be happy for them even though they would just leave us in the end." Hazel said, her voice getting thick, "And with what's happening now.. It's like I'm going to lose him again.."

I didn't know what to do. I just gripped her tightly, and kept on comforting her.

"Quinn, it's alright, I'll take care of her.." Frank was suddenly beside me, gesturing for Hazel to come with him instead. It really warms my heart on how Frank just _knew_ when Hazel is feeling down. He just simply opened his gentle arms and let Hazel sob quietly on his shoulder. With a sad but kind smile, he slowly led her downstairs.

I gave him a little wave, and then turned my attention back to the ruins of Epidaurus.

Sighing, my left hand unconsciously touched my fingers. _Wait, something's missing._ Oh, that's right, I don't have a ring to fiddle with, just like what I do when I am bored or thinking about something. That could be fixed in just on second.

I held my fingers in front of me, not putting that much effort to it. A split second later, a variation of sliver rings appeared on my fingers. Five to be exact. Most of them looking like the ones I have home. One of them though, looked almost as identical as Nico's skull ring. Heh, Nico. That bugger..

Always caring for me, protecting me, giving me strength without making it look obvious. If only someone like him was there... On that day..

* * *

_"Gran-gran? Granma?" I said, my voice cracking as I saw the scene before me. There was __**blood **__everywhere. I didn't know what to do. Heavy footsteps echoed in the room, along with several creaks from the floorboards. Slowly getting closer.._

_And closer.._

_And closer.. _

_"Shh.." Said a dark figure before me, eyes cold and hard, slowly piercing through me._

_" Now be a good little girl.. Grandma and Grandpa are sleeping.." His gravelly deep voice sent horrible chills down my spine. His sadistic smile gleaming maliciously. _

_All I could do was scream._

_"N-no! No! Get away from me!" I wailed with all my might._

_"There's no need to worry about Grandma and Grandpa anymore.."_ _The dark looming figure told me._

_"Get away from me!" I thrust my hands out and tried to fight back, but you can't win if your weak. There was no use in resisting. There was no point in fighting._

* * *

I shook my head as I brought myself back to reality.

"Oh no." My eyes widened as the scene unfolded before me, and I barely gasped before realizing what I've done.

Beams of hot scorching energy released themselves from my arms, raining down on the entrance of the old ruins like the start of Armageddon. With a large _boom_, each beam exploded as it came in contact with the ground. It vibrated as the concentrated energy hit it mercilessly. Dirt and debris flew everywhere, and I could almost see red tinting the skies. When I withdrew my hands and clutched them tightly in my chest, I can't help but choke a sob on the damage that I had done. The ruins of Epirus was no more. If it was rubble before, then it is nothing but dust and granite now. I'm not even sure if Asclepius' lair is still intact after the round of constant fire.

A small distorted figure floated in the sky, its flying faltering for a few seconds. It was Jason, coming toward us with a limp figure in one arm, and Piper in the other.

"Leo! No!" Screamed Hazel as she ran to the railing. Everyone was already on deck, a horrified look plastered on their faces. With a loud thump, Jason crash landed on the wooden deck of the Argo II. A large amount of gasps filled the air, and the dead weight as my eyes landed on Leo. He had burns and bruises were strewn around his body. Dirt and grease covered his face, along with fresh cuts. His clothes were torn to shreds like they were going to fall apart any minute, and his breathing was uneven and heavy.

I was in so much shock that I could barely move.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I... Let me hel–"

Suddenly a loud _**smack**_ rang and for a second, I didn't notice anything. That was until I felt pain slowly blooming on my left cheek. That's when I realize that I have been slapped in the face by Piper, who had a small collection of cuts and bruises on her person too.

"You idiot! You've done enough already!" She said in a raised voice.

Hazel kneeled down at Leo's body and hugged him, placing his head on her shoulders. Seeing this made me want to vomit. _I _was the cause of this. This was all _my_ fault. Hazel and the others didn't deserve something like this to happen! They already had enough weight on their shoulders and I just _had_ to be such a burden.

They were all looking at me, everyone was filled with hate, anger, betrayal. There was nothing left for me to do but to slowly walk away.

After the second that I had closed the door to my bedroom, I sunk to the floor and simply broke down.

Only then had I realized what she meant by breaking me.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hell yeah baby! I'm back!**

**So Annabeth wasn't really Annabeth, and we didn't score any friendship points with anyone. Our British Wonder has some added weight on her already heavy shoulders. Nico is nowhere near to comfort her. And she's all left alone with her thoughts. What do you think would happen?**

**Speaking of the hiatus though..**

**I'm so so so sorry! It was actually the by product of having writer's block, procrastination, a busy schedule, exams, and projects all bundled up together! I had to make this chap a 3k to make up for it! Please forgive me dear readers who hadn't forgotten me! *On my knees* I'll do my best to keep up with the updates! I promise! *cries***

**Anyways... Sorry again, and hope too see you soon guys!**


	13. One Last Adventure Chapter 13

**One Last Adventure Chapter 13**

_Inhale. _

_Exhale. _

_Inhale. _

_Exhale._

_Inhale.._

I.. Quinn McHenry, am a monster. _Exhale._ I have hurt my friends. I have been the cause of murder. _Inhale._ I thought years of treatment would heal me, would save me from myself. _Exhale._

But I was wrong. Oh, I was very wrong.

I could hardly even feel it now, the pain that was on my face just a moment ago. It feels faint, almost like a stinging kiss. I don't deserve this lame excuse of a punishment. I deserve much worse, I deserve so, so much worse. I mean, you can't tame a monster by not striking it with force within the process right?

It's getting harder to breathe. I clutched my neck, nails digging through my skin. What is with this heavy feeling in my chest? It feels like my heart just turned into solid rock. My nose is now clogged from all that crying. My throat too dry to fully function.

_Stop being an idiot, Quinn._

_Stop being so __**worthless.**_

_Stop being so __**heartless.**_

_Stop being so __**weak.**_

_YOu havedone EnOugh damaGE YoU __**MoNsteR!**_

"You are a monster." I whisper to myself in a rasp, rocking back and forth on the floor.

"You are a monster. You are a monster. You are a monster." _**I'm trembling.**_ "You are a monster. You are a monster. You are a monster. You are a monster. You are a monster." _**I'm crying.**_"You You are a monster. You are a monster." _**I am worthless, so worthless.**_ "You are a monster. You are a monster. You are a monster. You are a monster. You are a monster." _**An insignificant little brat**__._ "You are a monster. You are a monster. You are a monster. You are a monster."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I should've died that day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Quinn." I jolted as an urgent voice broke me through my mantra.

"Let's go to the mess hall."

It was Frank and Hazel, who was standing at a considerable distance from me. I can't help but stay still. I don't think I could utter a single word, a little mumble even. All I did was stare at them, eyes still wide, pupils still frenzied. The sounds of my erratic breathing filling the air.

Their voices may have sounded stern and cold, but you could see worry laced in the expressions on their faces. Hazel was the most evident since she also tried to take a step forward.

"Get away from me!" I screech, frantically scrambling backwards and pressing my whole body to the far corner of the room.

"Quinn..." She uttered softly.

"You'll get hurt.." I whispered, my voice cracking. It's too painful to speak. My throat is too sore, my head is too messed up.

She looked at Frank momentarily, seeming to communicate through small glares and expressions. The child of Pluto walked slowly towards me and crouched down to my level. I tense up, immediately hide my hands behind me back, and started pressing myself nearer to the wall. Hazel's expression softened immediately.

"Quinn.." The girl before me reached for my hand, which was hidden in my back. I shake my head, telling her to stop doing whatever she's doing. I stared at her with fear in my eyes, but she stares back at me with sympathy, a pained smile on her face.

"Quinn, you're not a monster."She whispered as her hand was able to grab mine.

I gasp at the touch, and was momentarily filled with warmth.

_"Nico, you're not a monster." I said after blindly reaching both of my hands to grasp his._

My heart started to beat back to its usual pace, my breathing becoming less laboured. Why am I somehow reminded of the feeling of home?

_I slowly lifted my face to look at him. _

_"You're not a monster, Nico Di Angelo. You're an angel. It's in your name." I said, smiling genuinely._

That warmth was then suddenly gone.

"Woah, what was that?!" Hazel said as she let go of my hand.

"Nico.." I whispered, a soft smile settling on my face. I can't help but fiddle with the skull ring now that that image had just been shown.

"Welp, looks like Nico just got a new admirer." Frank, who was now beside Hazel murmured.

My eyes immediately widened, and I could feel my face starting to flush. "N-no he.. He does n-not! Frank..! S-stop that!"

After that, the duo was left in a burst of giggles, and I'm pretty sure my face turned into a tomato at that point.

"Gods, you look so flustered it's adorable!" Hazel said, "How could someone like you hurt someone..?" she quietly whispered.

"I-I.. I'm a monster, what'd you expect?" I said.

"Quinn, it's obvious that you're not a monster." Frank said frankly. (See what I did there? No?)

I just kept my head down and stared at the ground at his statement. You know nothing Frank Zhang . You know nothing.

"Quinn, why don't you tell us what _really _happened?" Hazel asked.

I took a deep breath, "I-I could show you what happened.. But–"

"–then show us" Hazel said firmly. She looked at Frank and gave him a nod.

Slowly my hands made their way to theirs, and the scenes flooded in again.

* * *

Sadistic laughter started to echo around the walls, it was so loud and eerie enough to send a thousand chills down my spine.

"_Hahaha! Hahahahaha..! Hahahaha~_"

"_Oh shut up._" said the voice that flowed through Annabeth's mouth, her eyes gleaming with a green tinge.

"_...I wasn't planning on taking you, little Quinn... My plan was more on the lines of me __**breaking**__ you._"

She suddenly pulled back to look at me with crazed eyes while grinning sadistically.

An intense pain shot through my hands, like they were actually being seared and charred, as a blinding flash of light covered my view for a moment.

_"Gran-gran? Granma?"_

_A dark and large figure before me, eyes cold and hard, piercing through my soul._

_" Now be a good little girl.. Grandma and Grandpa are sleeping.."_

_"N-no! No! Get away from me!"_

_"There's no need to worry about Grandma and Grandpa anymore.."_ It had told me.

And with that, an agonizing wail erupted from my lips, and brought me back to reality.

* * *

"Woah! That's too tight guys! Too tight!"

I could barely breathe as I was attacked by a bear hug. Literally. I swear, if the hug got tighter, Hazel and I would've turned into sticks. All I could see was black and white, and all I could feel is fluff. I mean, I really appreciate the gesture, but this hug's so fluffy I could die!

"Can't.. Breathe.. Halp!" I rasped.

"Frmhn!" said Hazel, her voice all muffled.

I took a deep breath as the pressure from my chest was released, and gave Frank a 'thank you' face. The cute little panda just blinked at us.

"Sorry for misjudging you Quinn... I'm really, really sorry." Hazel said, eyes warm and tender.

"Yeah, sorry too. I–We didn't know.." Frank, now in human form also apologized.

I just can't help but give them a sheepish smile as thanks.

"Well you see, I have no control over these things.. My panic attacks I mean, and since I have discovered that I could do extraordinary things with this gift of mine, my panic attacks become more dangerous and unpredictable than usual.." I said in a quiet voice. "I just.. I just didn't want you guys too suffer more. It seems that my presence here has just given you a much heavier burden. I'm making your quest harder than it already is."

"Hey.. D-Don't be like that." Frank said.

"We all have our burdens Quinn," said Hazel, "but even so, that burden doesn't stop us from moving forward. Sure, they may slow us down, but in making the choice to not stop, it just shows how hard you are willing to work for to lift that burden off your shoulders."

"You're right." I told her, and with that they both gave me a smile.

"Come on, we better get going and explain everything to the gang." Hazel said as she and Frank stood up and made their way towards the door.

Aaaaand, I was just there... at the corner.. gaping at them..

"Quinn? Let's get going." Frank said, shutting me from my reverie.

_Bloody Hell, how could they be so nice?_ I thought to myself as scrambled my way towards the fluffy couple.

"Uhh.. Maybe because we just are?" said the descendant of Mars with a chuckle.

"I said it aloud again, didn't I?" I asked them.

"Yup." a grinning Hazel said, popping the p sound, followed by a little flit of giggles.

* * *

"...So it wasn't her fault really. She had no control over herself, and her actions. It was all on Gaea." Hazel finished off.

Huh, my nose is getting kinda itchy, and my eyes are getting a bit all watered up. Hmm, must be the dust or maybe my allergies. Maybe both. _Or maybe it's the fact that you're hiding at a dusty corner near the Messhall just to listen to Frank and Hazel explaining everything._ Said the voice in my head.

Oh. Right.

Speaking of allergies...

"Ah," no.

"Ah," Don't do it.

"Ah!" Don't you dare!

"Achoo!"

Bollocks.

"Quinn? You can come out now." Hazel suddenly opened the door to reveal a stuffy nosed , snot-covered me, looking like a deer who's caught by a car's headlights.

With my head down, I quickly wiped my nose with my newly acquired hanky out of nothingness. I mentally sighed. Stupid allergies. Stupid anxiety. Stupid Gaea.

"Hey, were you crying?" Percy asked.

"Hehe, nope just allergies. A-Anyways.." I trailed away a bit. How should I face them? I don't want to look like a poor, sad puppy. Yet, I don't want them to completely brush it off completely either. But even though, they might still be mad of the damage that I have done. What should I do?

"Quinn, I'm sorry for hitting you." Piper spoke up, "I just–what you did to Leo was.."

Oh no.

Leo!

I didn't even bother listening to what Piper was going to say. How could I have forgotten what happened to Leo?!

"Where's Leo?!" I asked

"He's in his room, still unconscious. We tried to feed him some ambrosia, but it looked like it won't work. Same thing happened with the Unicorn drought." Annabeth quickly told me.

"It's okay, I could help him. Just let me–" I jolted a bit when someone held my arm. It was Piper, looking at me intently. Oh no, did I really give that much of a bad impression? _Tch._ Quinn, you idiot! You've hurt her best friend! Of course you left a bad impression! And not just on her, but on everyone in this room basically!

"Don't worry, I'll fix this." I assured her, and with a nod she released me. After that, we made our way towards Leo's room.

Slow and laboured breathing echoed along with the creaking of the floorboards as I entered the room. It was musty and eerie. The light that filtered on the window seemed ghastly. Speckles of dust softly glided around. The temperature was slightly on the cold side, and I could've sworn I could feel the whole room radiating 'death'.

I froze at the odd looking clump on the bed.

OH SHI–

Wait. No Quinn, don't say it.

I don't even recognize him anymore. Right there in a gadget strewn bed lay Leo, motionless and limp. His whole body had patches of purple and yellow, some patches were swollen, and some still a bit wet. Bandages were around most of his body, with bits of red seeping through them. His face, oh his face... It was all beaten up, and almost unrecognizable. His condition was _worsening_.

I didn't realize I was crying until a tear fell from my face.

He didn't deserve this. No he didn't. None of them do.

With my fingers trembling, and my posture stiff, I neared his body. My heart ached just at the sight of him. Did I.. Did I really cause this?

_Yes Quinn, you did. It was all your fault._

But I-I.. I didn't mean it.

_But look at what you did._

"Quinn." Hazel's voice surprised me, "Please. Fix him." Her plea made my heart break into pieces. It was soft and felt like it was going to break. "Quinn?"

I gulped. It's okay Quinn, you can do this. Just concentrate.

I closed my eyes and let my hands hover over Leo's body. Get rid of it Quinn. Suck it all out. Wipe the slate clean. Erase what shouldn't have been marked. Give light to what has been left in the darkness.

Let all of his wounds disappear.

"Leo?" I said, slowly opening my eyes.

"Mmmmhmfff.." He moaned.

He's back to normal! He's been healed! He's–

"Penny!" Leo gasped.

Huh?

He immediately sat up, looking as confused as ever. Taking glances at everyone around him, and lastly at me. A sigh escaped him as he drew a hand to his hair.

"Did I say something I wasn't supposed to say?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay. To be honest, I was planning to continue writing this chapter.. But the temptation I felt of keeping it a cliffhanger was very much compelling. Haha.. Seems like Uncle Rick left a great impression on me.**

**So, regarding the very slow updates.. To tell you simply, life and responsibilities was in the way. But don't worry guys I'm NOT planning on giving up this story. Because I'm..**

**Never gonna give you up****  
****Never gonna let you down****  
****Never gonna run around and desert you~**

**Yeah.. You can punch me now. But anyways, I'd like to inform you guys that I'm planning on changing my pen name from 'Pypaez' to 'Aphotic Firefly' because reasons. I'll probably be changing it by the time I post the next chapter. **

**So then.. Farewell for now guys! :)**


End file.
